


Breathe In

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by hikethekilt, marigold6, canciona, and nifty_geek.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by hikethekilt, marigold6, canciona, and nifty_geek.

_Breathe in._

_Just breathe in._

_Close your eyes … and breathe in._

_…Do you feel that?_

_I do._

~

"Hey, you want to go out tonight?" Billy riffled through shopping bags, taking out tins and putting them in cupboards. Dom looked thoughtfully at the jar of peanut butter he'd just bought.

"Maybe, yeah," he shrugged, reaching up to put it in the cupboard. His arm brushed against Billy's slightly, and he kept his eyes on the jar. Resolutely. On the jar. The jar, Dom.

"Dom?" Billy was glancing at him.

Dom blinked. "Sorry?"

"I said, I think everyone's heading to that bar we went to on Wednesday."

"Right," Dom nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just ... tired." He was, he really was, and he was surprised Billy wasn't, after their day of clambouring all over an animatronic Ent filming pickups.

Billy sagged against the counter. "Me too," he admitted gratefully. They glanced at each other. "Let's stay in," Billy added.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can do without us for one night," Dom grinned, unpacking the last of the shopping and looking at the messy worktop. "Oh hey, did you hear back from that mate of yours? The one in your old band?"

"Yeah, he was out with his new girlfriend. I had a couple of dates with her, then she met him. Well, that's _how_ she met him. Nice girl."

"Oh." Dom thought about that, trying to work out if it was a good thing or not. "I'm sorry?"

Billy smiled. "Nah, don't be. They're happy together. He says he's really into Ali, and she's mad about him. I'm glad, he deserves someone nice."

Dom nodded. "Great. Good for him."

"Yep." A smile, a shutting of a cupboard door and a stretch. "I'm going to have a shower," Billy announced. "Do you want to order takeaway, or shall we cook?"

"Let's not cook," Dom suggested. "Let's have pizza."

Billy nodded his agreement, so Dom sat down with the phone, and pressed nine on the speed dial while Billy wandered to the bathroom. Dom ordered their food, knowing from previous experience that Billy would have plenty of time for his shower before it arrived, and began setting up a game on the console to pass the time.

He was half way through Tomb Raider, and paying more attention to Lara's wiggle than the bad guys he was meant to be defeating, when Billy emerged, towelling his hair. He glanced at the game, smiled, and went into the kitchen. Dom heard sounds of plates being taken out of cupboards and called out, "We don't need plates, Bill."

"Don't be an arse, Dom, remember what happened last time? We don't exactly want to get grease on the carpet again, and the cheese stuck, remember?"

Dom rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, we'll have plates."

Billy shook his head, retrieving a bottle of lager from the fridge, taking out another for Dom. He wandered into the living room and handed him the drink, sipping his own. "You're doing better on that," nodding at the game as Dom paused it.

"Of course I am. Naturally gifted." He looked up and around. "I dunno about you, but I fancy some music."

"Yeah, put whatever you like on." Billy inclined his bottle at the display of CDs, draping his towel over a chair and settling on the sofa. Dom riffled through his collection.

"Hey, isn't this Lij's?" he asked, holding up a Smashing Pumpkins CD. "Oooh!" He held out an album Billy had bought as he was leaving Britain. It had somehow ended up in Dom's flat. "I haven't heard this one much."

"Stick it on then," Billy nodded, as Dom adjusted the volume and started the CD. He smiled as the music began. "Aaah, I like this one."

Dom watched Billy, moving slightly to the music, lager bottle swishing a little from side to side in the rhythm of the slow steady beat. The music was melodic, piano and guitars and a good voice.

He was startled to discover, when the pizza arrived, that four or five tracks had gone by. He paid the delivery kid and left it in the kitchen to cool for a few seconds, wandering back to the living room in time to hear a short acoustic track.

"Tea's ready," he said. "Mmm, lovely song."

Billy led him back to the kitchen, grabbing the pizza cutter from the drawer. "It's great, isn't it?" He paused, doling out the pizza, sucking his fingers as they got too hot, softly licking flecks of melted cheese off them. Dom swallowed, blindly snatching up four forks and no knives. "You know, I can kind of play it. On the guitar."

Dom glanced down at his hands and quickly changed two of the forks for knives. "Really? Maybe you could give me a show." He grinned, and Billy chuckled.

"Alright," he shrugged, handing Dom one of the plates. "After dinner."

They talked about the latest script changes as they chewed, listening to the rest of the album. The cutlery was, for the most part, a mere formality, but more than once Dom dropped toppings, and they were too slick with tomato juice and molten cheese for his fingers to grip them. Billy dropped less than Dom, and gave a slightly primal grunt as he stabbed a slice of mushroom with his fork.

"So those new lines we've got for tomorrow, what are they again?" Dom asked. They ran through the scene, Billy gesticulating a little with his final slice of his pizza. He polished off the last of his drink, sat back and gave an appreciative burp. Dom put down the last of his own slice, to retaliate with an even louder burp.

Billy eyed him and let out a belch - just as Dom was popping the last of his food in his mouth. He snorted, nearly spraying bits of tomato everywhere. "'Mprwessive," he said through a mouthful. Billy grinned as he swallowed. Dom patted his chest and let out a belch almost as loud as Billy's. He made a face. "You're the winner."

"Ooh, what do I win?"

Dom closed one eye. "You get to be beaten by me at pool on Saturday."

Billy rolled his eyes. "I'll beat you into the ground, Monaghan. With barely a lift of my … pool cue."

"Oh, please. I whooped your _arse_ last time, Boyd." He adopted a fighting stance, almost knocking the plate off his lap in the process. Billy laughed, standing, stretching until his t-shirt lifted just a little higher than his trousers. Dom watched him.

"Come on. Plates. Kitchen." Billy's eyes lit up. "Ice cream!"

Dom laughed, following him to the freezer, dumping plate and bottle in the sink. Billy held out two tubs. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

Their eyes met. They nodded. "Chocolate," they agreed in unison. Dom was grinning madly as he got the bowls. _Always happiest when it's like this_ floated through his head. He filed the sentence away.

Billy concentrated hard on spooning the pudding out. Dom had his back to him, rummaging in the cupboards, and Billy watched the back of his neck as he said, "Dom? Is there a reason you haven't kissed me?"

Dom dropped the bottle of syrup in his hand, gripping the worktop. "Um." His mind raced, not settling on any one thought long enough to stop him feeling dizzy. Stop that bottomless-stomach, falling feeling. "Um." He closed his eyes; maybe then the world would right itself. "Um."

Billy grinned. "Relax, Dom. I'm just messing with you."

Dom deflated, shoulders lowering from where they had hunched by his ears. "Oh." And attempted a weak laugh. "Haha."

Billy hid his smile well. He handed Dom his ice cream, which Dom swapped for the hundreds and thousands, getting to the sofa and hogging the good corner. He shifted, getting comfortable, slurping his ice cream as Billy came in, sitting on the other end of the sofa with a shrug.

Dom watched as Billy licked his spoon, dipping it into the soft, pliant pudding, parting with a slight wet noise. He lifted the dripping spoonful to his mouth, holding out his tongue to catch globs of syrup as they oozed over the lip of the spoon. He swept his tongue slowly against the metal, lapping up the excess sweet pudding, curling it carefully back into his mouth before swallowing, snaking his tongue out again to lick his lips before taking the whole spoon into his mouth.

Dom jumped as if he had been electrocuted. "Music!" he almost yelled. "Mind if I put more music on?"

"Mmph," Billy swallowed quickly. "Hang on, I'll get my guitar in a minute. Just let me finish this."

"Right." Dom sank down again, twirling his spoon in his bowl, chasing a clump of sprinkles around, snowballing them with syrup. _What's wrong with me?_

He looked up when Billy sat next to him, settling the guitar on his thigh. He strummed a few chords, and Dom put the bowl down and turned to face him. Billy smiled, closed his eyes in concentration, and began to play.

The notes were fairly simple, and Billy's left hand shifted down and back up the strings, the fingers on his right hand plucking them gently, enough so the notes rang clear. His voice was quiet at first, but grew in strength as he became surer of the notes.

"_In a haze, a stormy haze_," he sang softly, voice almost stopping Dom's heart for a second, "_I'll be round, I'll be loving you always_." Dom didn't even realise he was holding his breath. "_Always. Here I am and I'll take my time_." Billy had his eyes shut, hoping Dom wouldn't laugh. Dreading opening his eyes to find him holding down his mirth. "_Here I am and I'll wait in line always. Always._"

Dom stared at him as the song ended. "Bill, that was … that was lovely."

Billy smiled, covering his relief by resting the guitar against the sofa. "Dinner _and_ a show."

Dom grinned. "Lucky me." He looked at the idling guitar. "Can you play show tunes on that? Saaaay, _Adrian Mole_, for example."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Piss off."

Dom just grinned wider and nodded at the TV. "Fancy a game? Or a film?"

Hands on his knees, Billy looked thoughtful. "Nah. Let's have some more music."

"Okay," Dom said, looking at him sideways. "You gonna sing for me again, Billy?" He pulled a kissy face. Billy swatted him.

"Arse." He stood up, Dom's eyes following him as he went over to the CDs, picking out a mix a friend of his had made.

The first song was fast, and Dom started moving with the beat. He jumped up. "Come on, let's dance."

Billy laughed, and the two of them began dancing. Dom flung his arms out in more and more elaborate moves. Billy kept up with him, matching ridiculous fling for ridiculous fling. The ornaments and furniture would have trembled and edged away if they could. And with reason, as Dom's shin hit the table.

"Ow!" He sat heavily on the sofa, rubbing his leg. Billy plunked down beside him, panting.

"I think I won again," he said, laughing as Dom glared.

"Not even close, mate. This is injury time." He stood up, flexing his knee. "I'm fine now." Grabbing Billy's hands, he pulled them both up, and they laughed, dancing even more outrageously.

Dom span on the ball of his foot, stumbling as a new, slightly slower song began. He started to fall, but Billy's arms shot out and he caught him.

Dom's breath left him in an "Oh". His hands were on Billy's waist but he didn't remember putting them there. Billy's were on his back, moving… fingers stroking in tiny soft circles, and Dom's eyes butterflied shut for a moment, just feeling Billy's hands on his back, through his t-shirt.

It felt so… _good_.

"_And you breathe in_…" the words of the song that was playing floated through his mind. His thumbs were tracing patterns on Billy's sides, and he felt more than heard the shaky inhale.

He opened his eyes and was startled at the proximity of Billy's. So green … so dark … half closed …

Neither of them moved, even their fingers stilled. Dom fought the urge to close his eyes again, gazing into Billy's, one at a time. Very gently, he pressed his wrist against Billy's hip.

Their mouths opened a little, at the same time, and Billy's inhale was surer, stronger. Dom exhaled fast and hard, heart pounding. Billy inhaled again, slower, deeper, eyes fighting to stay open, and Dom tilted his head slightly to watch, fingers dancing a slow circle on his sides.

Billy inched forward almost imperceptibly, tilting just a little to the other side, undulating one hand, fingers to palm to wrist, in the small of Dom's back. Dom closed his eyes, moving towards Billy's mouth the tiniest fraction. He barely noticed that they were both shaking, vibrating at their frequency. His breath caught, mouth opening a little more, and there, there, millimetres away, was Billy's mouth…

He wasn't prepared for the feel of Billy's lips on his. How soft they were. How strong and sure the kiss was. How Billy knew just what to do with his tongue. How Billy's nose felt, pressed against his cheek. How Billy wrapped his arms and tongue and hands around him. And just how incredible Billy's breath felt, in his mouth, on his skin.

Dom had no idea how long they kissed for. It seemed like forever and no time at all, all at once. It left him breathless. When it ended, he wanted it back.

Billy ran his hands up and down Dom's sides, making him shiver. "Mm. That was great." He smiled, and stepped away from Dom, who gripped the nearest solid thing to keep his knees from buckling. Sofa. The arm of the sofa. He sat on it.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Billy, what –?"

Billy shrugged. "Kissing is nice, Dom. Been wanting to do it for ages. No big deal, just … kissing." He shrugged again.

"Oh. Right." Dom nodded, breathing freely as relief and disappointment filled him. Well, pretty much mostly disappointment, he thought. "Well, it _was_ very nice."

"Yup." Billy rumpled his hair, grinning a little.

Dom grinned _wide_. "Come on, I'll whoop you at Tomb Raider." He waved the Playstation controls at Billy, who rolled his eyes and snatched up the other one.

"In your dreams, Monaghan," he said as the game started. "You are going _down_."

~*~*~

_I breathed in. Felt your breath on my skin._

_And I've craved it, oh, how I've craved it. I crave it still._

_Do you?_

~

Water, pounding. Almost drowning out the conversation in his head. Almost, but Dom's voice rang clear in his memory. Agreeing it was just a kiss.

Billy was re-living that night, months ago now, and for the thousandth time he wondered what had possessed him. Why he'd said that. He'd just panicked … what if that was all Dom wanted? Nothing had changed since then, Dom had acted like it never happened and Billy had - taken his lead. Maybe that was all Dom did want. Maybe? Probably. He closed his eyes, leaning into the shower.

"I'll pick you up from your room, we can go together, yeah?" Dom had said. Some awards thing, Billy couldn't even remember what _Fellowship_ was up for. There was a buzzing in his ears, or maybe that was the shower.

He turned the water off, stepping out and shaking his head to clear it. Reached blindly for a towel, wiped his eyes. Stared for a moment at them in the mirror. Noticed something … very noticeable.

He looked down, groaning "Oh, no." There would be no way to hide just how hard he was. No way at all. "Why do you insist on doing this to me? Why, damn you?"

Sighing, he sat heavily on the closed toilet seat, head in his hands, a sense of déjà vu permeating the room.

~

Billy stepped out of the shower, towelling himself off quickly. Everyone had agreed to meet at eight thirty, so he didn't have long. As he passed the towel over his erection, for a moment rubbing it roughly, he grunted. Looking at the clock, he swore under his breath. No time. Bollocks. He dressed quickly, pulling on his longest t-shirt, determined to forget about it and just enjoy himself.

"You alright there, Billy?" Dom looked closely at him as they met outside the club, Billy having just parked his car and Dom straightening up as the taxi driver handed him his change and drove away. "You look a little…" He squinted. "You're limping."

Billy was kind of grateful for the blush creeping up his cheeks, and even more grateful for the dark so Dom couldn't see it. At least **all** his blood wasn't rushing downwards. "Er, yeah. My ankle. Kind of… twisted it a little bit." He shrugged, leading Dom inside.

"Billy! Dom! There you are!" They were nearly knocked over by Orlando and Elijah, who guided them to a table. Ian and Viggo tipped their glasses in greeting.

"Alright, my shout," Billy announced. "Who's for what?"

He muttered the orders under his breath as he waited to catch the barman, leaning against the sticky wood. Someone had spilled something, probably a pineapple flavoured alco-pop, judging by the smell.

Another smell filled his nostrils as he breathed in. Cheap shampoo that does its job and always smells just the right side of pleasant. And soap, that kind of soap that smells not entirely soapy; there's a tang of something in it… elderberries, Billy thinks, yes, it's the faint whiff of elderberries and he knows who uses that soap, that shampoo, and lots of it to get rid of the smell the fat suit left him with.

Dom.

"Thought I'd come help you carry the drinks," he said. Billy tried hard not to yelp as his erection reminded him, insistently and against his jeans and the rather unyielding bar, that it was still very much there.

"Thanks," he said, when he could speak without choking. He and Dom placed their order, and balanced the drinks carefully as they made their way back to the table.

Dom liked to dance with a few drinks inside him. Billy had seen him dance plenty of times, had danced **with** him often enough. So why could he not take his bloody eyes off him tonight?

"You dancing, Bill?" Orli asked, standing. Billy looked up. Ian had gone home, as had Viggo. Orli, Sean and Elijah were heading to the dance floor to join Dom, leaving the table empty around him. Billy shook his head. His hard-on was bordering on painful and he didn't want to move too much.

"Nah, I'll stay here. I'll mind the drinks."

He tried to watch the others, he really did. He tried to watch the clump of three or four gorgeous girls dancing not far from them. Orli and Lij had spotted them and were closing in. But all Billy noticed was Dom's seeming lack of interest in them.

A song began. It had a loud, steady, pounding beat and a simple repeated riff. Dom loved this song. Billy tensed, eyes glued to Dom. To his eyes as he closed them, to his arms as they were raised in the air. To his hips as Dom rolled them, around and up and over in time with the beat. Dom rolled his hips again, around, up, over, nodding his head and biting his lip.

Billy gripped his bottle hard, cool condensation welcome on his hot, flushed skin. His other hand wandered a little, tapping restlessly on the table. His leg jigged up and down. He tried very hard not to whimper, but nobody heard as he failed, the sound ending on a low moan.

Dom's rhythm changed as the middle eight started, riff and beat giving way to a quieter, stiller rhythm. He swayed his waist a little, rolling his hips around again, and as the riff returned, he circled them, aroundupover, pausing to hold them high. He knew what was coming next, and his whole body seemed to pause, quivering, waiting.

The beat kicked in again, and Dom rocked his body, ripples from his midriff outwards, arms above his head, biting his lip, lost in the rhythm.

Billy didn't care who heard the moan he gave, nor the gasp that followed. Nobody heard. "Fuck," he whispered, squirming in his seat, shifting, gripping the table top, his bottle, anything, so hard the tips of his fingers and his knuckles were white. He rocked, dipping his hips down and up in an attempt to relieve the pressure on the zipper of his jeans. It didn't work, but good fucking God it felt good, so he dipped them again. Down, then up. Groaning a little, he rocked and dipped, holding his bottle so tightly he was in danger of breaking something.

On the dance floor, Dom pushed his hips back, rolling them up, then over, then around, and Billy watched, rocking, swearing under his breath. Dom's body slammed from side to side in the beat, and Billy's eyes widened, he whispered "Oh, **fuck**" sharply, shuddered once, and came. Hard.

Shaking, deflating, blood rushing to his face, Billy stumbled past Dom, oblivious and lost to the music, and almost fell into the loos, finding a cubicle which actually had some paper. He sat, breathing hard, and glanced down, praying fervently there wouldn't be a stain.

Out on the floor, Dom returned to the world as the song ended and he caught a familiar scent. But by the time he looked around for Billy, he was nowhere to be seen.&lt;/i&gt;

~

Billy sat back, tilting his head until he was looking at the ceiling. He really, _really_ didn't want to ruin his suit. It was a bloody expensive one. And there was no baggy shirt to hide under; his hard-on would be visible to the _entire world_ unless he sorted himself out. He would be on show tonight, and he didn't want to be … _on show_.

He sighed, biting his lip, hand on his stomach. As he wrapped his fingers around his cock, one by one curling them around it, he relaxed. Closing his eyes, the memory of last year lingered. Watching Dom. How Dom had _given_ himself to the music. How just the sight of him dancing, moving like that, had made Billy come. Without even _touching_ himself.

He touched himself now, stroking roughly, root to tip, pulling. He remembered how Dom looked in his wetsuit, how he had tripped when they danced, that night in Dom's flat months ago, back to film pickups. How he had caught Dom in his arms, and just … held him. Breathing him in. Then kissed him.

Billy squeezed his cock, twisting as he pulled, hips lifting, bucking into his hand. Breathing ragged and hard, he whispered something inarticulate that might have been the start of "Do-" and his mind called up an image of Dom, kneeling on the floor in front of him, grinning and looking up at him from between his legs. Billy spread them, wide, his centre of gravity shifting as he tugged harder, rougher, faster, moaning Dom's name mixed with soft profanities.

*

Dom glanced at his watch as he waited for the lift. He had never known a hotel to have such slow lifts. Sighing, he stared absently at the wall, exchanging polite smiles with the other man who stood, waiting.

*

Billy groaned. His kneeling image was lowering its mouth, and Billy thrust up hard into the imagined wetness, ghostly tongue swirling, but that was his thumb, rubbing at the tip of his cock, his little finger stroking his balls lightly. Just enough so he could feel it, so he wanted it, so it drove him crazy.

*

The lift doors pinged. _At last!_ Dom thought, waiting aside as the lift tipped out its passengers. He stepped in after the stranger, pushing the button for the fifth floor.

*

Billy's other hand slammed against the wall, fingertips scrabbling at the tiles. He pushed his hips harder upwards, tugging roughly. His image looked at him from under its hair, sultry slow-burning blue-grey eyes locked on his. Billy thrust faster into his hand, into the mouth he imagined it to be. "Fuck, Dom," he groaned loudly.

*

Tense, awkward silence filled the lift. The kind that Dom knew well. The kind in which someone was trying to make up their mind about something. He sighed as the stranger's mouth opened.

"You're that Dom bloke, aren't you?" Dom was surprised that the guy had a British accent, although he didn't know why he should be. He looked at the man properly. Short, even shorter than Dom, maybe as tall as Lij. Grey hair, definitely in the latter stages of balding. Seemed kinda sweet. Probably in his early fifties.

Dom nodded. So did the other guy. "I'm terrible with names … Dominic Monaghan, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dom grinned sheepishly, wondering what would come next. He had heard everything from "Merry's my favourite character" to "Hey, aren't you supposed to be Scottish?"

"My daughter really likes you," the guy smiled, and Dom was a little relieved. "You and, um… Billy something."

"Boyd," Dom supplied, not even bothering to hide his foolish grin. "Yeah, I'm here to pick him up, we're going to an awards ceremony." He indicated his tuxedo, and the guy nodded. "You staying here?" Another nod. "Your daughter staying here too?"

Dom found himself noting down the girl's name and room number and promising to leave her a message as the doors opened on Billy's floor.

*

Billy's fingers curled on the cool tiles. He slammed his palm against them again, working his other hand up and down the length of his cock, stroking, rubbing, squeezing, twisting, harder, faster, rougher, eyes squeezed so tightly shut all he could see were white spots and the image sucking him hard and fast, tongue working at him.

"Oh _fuck, Dom_," he cried out, yelling incoherantly, tugging, rubbing, slamming, _oh fuck this is good_. Gasping, thrusting, so close, something molten gathering at the base of his spine, "Fuck. _Fuck._ Oh, God. Oh, _God_Dom." Twisting, pushing against the wall, against the seat, a hundred directions at once, head thrown back, writhing rocking pulling groaning thrusting quaking needing squeezing, so close. So close. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck_." Tugging pulling twisting coming – "Oh_fuckDOM_."

There was a moment, as he was exploding, as he was coming apart and bursting, popping like a champagne bottle and yelling Dom's name, when he was aware of everything and nothing. The figure standing in the doorway flickered in and out of his consciousness as he settled back to find his heart _hadn't_ burst in his chest, and the stars on his eyelids were only temporary.

"Billy." He jumped, looking up to see Dom, one hand on his chest, as if he were touched. "I didn't know you cared."

"Oh, shite." Billy curled up, knees coming up to his chest, flaming face firmly buried in his thighs, heart pounding as humiliation hit him like a lead sock. _I'm completely naked and Dom has just watched me have the best orgasm I've had in fucking ages, screaming his name. I don't think 'Oh fuckity fucking bollocking shiteing fuck' would even cover it._

He said it anyway.

"Billy." Dom's voice was closer now, right in front of him, and every trace of mocking was gone. "Billy, look at me."

Billy looked up, and his breath caught. Dom was kneeling in front of him, right where his image had been. But this was real. This was Dom, with uneven breathing and darkening eyes.

And Dom touched his cheek. "Billy … I …" He smiled. Whispered, so quietly Billy could barely hear him under the pounding in his ears, "You … you just. And it was … Billy, I … God -" His eyes travelled to Billy's messy, sticky stomach. "God, I want to taste you. You smell so – fuck, driving me crazy." His eyes, his voice, everything pleaded. "Can I? Can I just …?"

Billy nodded, slowly putting his feet on the floor again, one each side of him. Dom lowered his mouth, tongue snaking out, and Billy's muscles tensed as Dom lapped at the come on his belly.

Dom swallowed, gazing up at him. "Relax." Hands on Billy's hips, Dom gently pushed him back a little, so he was tilting comfortably. Billy closed his eyes, working to relax his muscles as Dom licked glistening beads of salty sweat off him, mixed with the headier, saltier come.

Dom circled his hands lightly on Billy's sides. "Ssh, just relax," he mumbled against Billy's skin, and Billy hadn't realised he'd been whimpering.

Dom planted a kiss at the base of Billy's limp cock, and Billy twitched. "Dom…" he breathed. He reached blindly for Dom, who tasted salty when Billy pulled him up and kissed him hard. Heart beating wildly, mouth working under Dom's, pulling at him desperately, licking at his tongue, feeling Dom melt into him, lapping, pulling, responding, and this time, this time neither would have said it was just kissing.

Dom's hands went for the buttons on his shirt, and Billy's fumbled to unzip Dom's trousers. Tux, clean crisp white shirt, tie, all fell to the floor, and Billy reached for him, palming the length of his erection.

"Jesus, Billy." Dom threw his head back, pushing against his hand. Billy dropped to all fours, pushing Dom up against the sink. He was longer, thicker than Billy remembered. He'd seen Dom naked before, but never naked and _hard_.

And oh, he was so fucking hard in Billy's mouth. Dom tangled his fingers in Billy's hair, moaning and gasping, "Oh fuck, Billy, God that's so – _yeah_." And Billy sucked harder. Working at the base of Dom's cock, the other stroking behind his balls.

"Billy, God. _Yeah. Yes. Billy._ Mmmm_oh. Fuck. Billy._" Dom thrust into his mouth, nearly making Billy gag, and Billy swirled his tongue, over and around, and sucked hard, and Dom was throwing his head back and exploding in Billy's mouth, shouting his name. Billy sucked until Dom rode out the last of his spasms, falling back against the sink unit. He nearly choked as he swallowed, coughing and trying not to make a face.

"You alright?" Dom panted.

"Fine," Billy gasped. "Just – lot to swallow."

"Yeah?" Dom was smiling, bewildered. "That's good, isn't it? I mean, I think it is."

Billy nodded. "Probably."

Dom pulled him to his feet and kissed him, tasting himself on Billy's tongue, playing with his chest hair. "Now, it occurs to me," he murmured, pulling slightly away so he could speak, "that while I've had a fantastic blowjob, all you've had is a wank. And that hardly seems fair." Billy looked at him, breathless. "Think I'm gonna have to do something about that."

"I see you're a very fair man."

"I am."

"Good." Billy exhaled.

"Well? What are you waiting for, the bed to come and _walk_ to you?"

Billy glanced at Dom, distracted but managing to say, "What about the awards?"

"Screw the awards."

It probably shouldn't have startled Dom when Billy raced into the bedroom and leapt onto the bed, stretching out in front of him. As it was, he was only mildly surprised.

"Dom. Why are you still over there?"

Dom grinned, took a running jump, and landed next to Billy.

~*~*~

Billy smiled to hear Dom's voice. Billy _always_ smiled to hear Dom's voice. "How's it going over there? You ready to come to LA?"

"Well, that all depends. This a booty call?" Billy waggled his eyebrows, and Dom burst out laughing, almost as if he were there. There, and not Godknowshowmany miles away across the ocean.

"I missed you in Paris, man," Dom said, smiling affably, _that_ Billy could tell even from here.

"Yeah, I missed you too. But your birthday was good, wasn't it?"

Dom was quiet for a second. "Yeah." Smiled.

~

_"Happy birthday, Dom!" A great long "Pfffffffttttt" emitted from the party poppers as Andy and Elijah blew theirs simultaneously. A cheer rose, headed by Dom._

_"Happy birthday to **me**!" he cried, already a little inebriated, although if you'd asked him he'd have insisted he was merely "happy". Which was entirely true. One arm around Bernard, the other around Liv, he watched Billy from across the room, laughing at something Elijah was saying. Probably a joke he was telling. Dom liked to imagine it was about … horses. Possibly involving a bar and the walking into thereof._

_This was a nice bar, Dom mused, glancing around at it, as he led Liv to the dance floor. They took a spin, grinning and dancing without a care for the safety of their limbs, reputations, or the persons who happened to also be on the floor. Billy laughed uproariously, and it could have been at the show Dom and Liv were putting on, or it could have been at Elijah's panda-in-a-bar jokes._

_Had Dom but known it, he was usually half right._

_Dom watched Billy neck his beer, and knocked back a cocktail. "It's m'birthday," he told Bernard joyously, "and I'll have a cock –a cock – a cocktail if I want to," he finally managed._

_A hand clapped down on his shoulder. "Come on, you," Billy said in his ear. "Let's get you home."_

_"Billy's taking me ho – home," Dom sagely told one of the Bernards. "He li - ikes taking care of me," he informed the other. Both nodded in agreement, and Billy led him out, their arms around each other, supporting without words._

_"Shall we have another drink?" Billy asked, once they were safely ensconced in Dom's hotel room, the taxi ride made seemingly faster by the fumbling kisses. Dom happily fondled Billy, gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, and said,_

_"You never did give me that present you promised me."_

_Billy grinned mischievously, running a finger down Dom's chest. He giggled a little. "I haven't been able to do that again yet, have I?" he said, playing (fumbling) with Dom's top button. "Gonna have to do something about that." He looked at Dom breathlessly._

_Dom swallowed. "I see you're a very fair man," he grinned, leaning (slumping) forward onto Billy. He kissed him hungrily (sloppily), fingers working (stumbling) across Billy's chest. "Kiss me." (Which came out as "Kesh meee.")_

_Billy kissed him (although it was more kesh than kiss), and slowly undid (struggled with) the buttons on his shirt. Dom groaned something in the back of his throat, his own hands moving towards his trousers, the zip affording him little (much, actually) trouble._

_They fell ( stumbling over each others' feet) onto the bed (in a heap), Billy sliding his leg between Dom's (and the hunk of shirts left over from Dom's dressing frenzy earlier). Dom shifted up towards Billy (clumsily), helping him get their shirts off (and their arms untangled from them while they were at it), letting them fall like snow (slither unceremoniously) to the floor._

_Billy kissed a (wandering) line down Dom's chest and stomach, all the time working down (clumsily unzipping) Dom's trousers. He pulled them off sharply (nearly toppling off the bed in the process) and kissed up Dom's inner thighs (wetly)._

_Dom groaned, reaching for (a little to the left of) him, and let his head fall back on the pillow (the soft pillow that seemed higher than it had been a second ago, due to the fact he had wriggled down the bed in his fervour). Billy took Dom's (surprisingly hard) cock in his mouth, sucking languorously (clumsily, a little damply), looking up into Dom's eyes through his own half-lidded (sleepy and unfocused) ones._

_Dom began rocking his pelvis, his hips, desperate for Billy, suddenly more sober, feeling a huge rush of pleasure centring and gathering in his groin. "Fuck, Billy," he cried, and Billy sucked slower, lapping._

_"Dm," Billy mumbled around his cock, and Dom threw his head back, vibrations reverberating, sobering him further. "Mmmmm," a long low groan from Billy, and it was all Dom needed to tip over the edge._

_"**Oh fuck fuck Billy oh YES**," he yelled, trying to not sit up and choke him, bucking under the force of his orgasm. "AHHH" he exhaled loudly, body throbbing, settling back._

_Billy wasn't moving much. He crawled up Dom's body, tried to kiss him on the mouth, missed and hit his chin, and mumbled, barely audible, "'S my turn n—" and promptly fell asleep._

_Dom pushed the clothes off the bed, pulled the covers over them and curled around Billy, watching the air escaping Billy's nose stirring the hairs on his arm._

~

"Yeah, that was a great one," he said, and Billy knew he had been drifting.

"You talking about the birthday or the blowjob?"

Dom snorted. _Drunken fumbling in my hotel room, God it was like we were teenagers again … kind of exciting._ "Both, naturally." He stretched audibly, and Billy heard the sounds of shifting cushions in the background, as if he was sitting on a sofa and getting more comfortable. Or maybe a nice, plush, hotel bed…

Not for the first time, Billy cursed his tendency to panic when it came to Dom. That episode with the kiss … and then, this little arrangement. "Nothing heavy," he'd said. "Fuck buddies." And Dom, like with everything to do with this, had gone along with it. What guy wouldn't want a fuck buddy, Billy miserably mused sometimes. But … was he really content to be just that? Someone good for a laugh and the occasional blowjob when they got the fucking chance between promotion and work?

Maybe that just wasn't enough. Maybe he was too scared to ask for more.

"Billy?" Dom's voice was gentle.

"Sorry, I was miles away." Billy smiled ruefully. "Spose we're both a bit stressed and … vague. All this junket and no time for, anything. What were you saying?"

"Nothing," Dom said quickly. _I miss you._ "Just, I was ringing about LA, and. I said that." A little, awkward laugh, and Billy had to sit down quickly. Shit, what was it about that laugh? It was all the littlest things about Dom that made him drop things he was holding and panic. At times, even the way he _breathed_ could drive Billy to distraction.

"Right. Well, I think the plans are the same, I checked with my assistant yesterday." _Not that I've been checking to make **sure** we're on the same floor in the same hotel for the same amount of time, every day, for the past two weeks. Not that every time I phone her, before I've even opened my mouth I get "Billy, nothing's changed. Stop fretting. Have a cup of tea!"_ "So, um."

"Don't –"

"What?" Billy whispered.

Dom took a deep breath. "Maybe if you come out a little early, we could …"

He couldn't help it, he just couldn't. He had that insane urge to laugh, and he acted on it. "Dom," he gasped, "this _is_ a booty call, isn't it?"

Dom opened his mouth, not sure whether to laugh along with Billy, or protest, or admit defeat. He settled for laughing, and singing a few bars of _Booty Call_, knowing it would crack Billy up.

Billy snorted. "Ah, Dom. You're hilarious, you know that?" Heart pounding, he closed his eyes.

Dom waited a moment, wondering if he was imagining Billy's breathing quickening. "What can I say?" he sighed. "I'm horny." He snorted. "And hilarious, too."

"Sexy, funny man," Billy grinned. "Very sexy," he murmured, shifting. Dom's breathing was heavier, and suddenly there was that panic, that blind panic, and he tensed.

"Relax," Dom whispered. "I can hear you breathing funny. It's okay. We don't have to-"

Billy laughed shakily. "What? You're horny, I'm your fuck buddy, who else are you going to call on?" He licked his lips. "'Smatter of fact, a booty call wouldn't go amiss right now."

Dom sighed, and murmured, "Mm, Billy. You're warming to the idea. I can tell." His voice dropped until it had no sound. "I can always tell."

"Maybe I am."

The sound that escaped Dom was half a groan, half a growl, and with a little "mmm" mixed in. Billy shifted in his seat, heat pooling in his groin, erection growing. Licked his lips again, one hand slipping the button on his jeans out of its hole.

"Mmmm, Dom."

Dom had a way of talking when he got like this… his voice would drop and sound deeper, growlier somehow, and it. Drove. Billy. Crazy. "Bill," he purred, and Billy threw his head back, pawing at the arm of the chair he was in.

"Gonna have to take this to another room," he coughed, stumbling into his bedroom, cradling the phone in one hand. Glad it was a portable and not the extension tethered by a cable.

Dom chuckled throatily. "I'm already on _my_ bed, Bill."

"Cheeky man, assuming I'd be having sex with you … er, on the phone."

"I'm just thinking ahead."

"Course y'are." He shifted, pulling his shirt over his head, pushing his trousers, his underpants down and stretching out on the bed. "Mmm, comfy."

"Bill … how would it be if I sucked you now?"

A sharp intake of breath, and hand in place. "Very fucking welcome," he murmured. His hand began a slow, steady pull on his cock, feeling good, feeling _very_ good.

"How would it be if, the minute I saw you, I dragged you to my room, pushed you against the door, put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it, and traced my fingers up your sides under your shirt…"

"Oh God, carry on please," Billy breathed, as Dom paused. He pulled, slower, softer.

"And then undid your shirt, sliding it down your arms, leaning down to kiss a nipple, sucking it, so hard in my mouth…"

A gasp, and a moan. "I'd push against you, try and get your shirt off, but you'd pull away. Still, mouth, still, nipple, but – but you wouldn't let me undress you." Billy wet his lips, arching, tugging.

"And I'd groan against you," and the word was half a groan itself, "and push one hand down the waistband of your jeans. Still not letting you touch me…" Dom sighed, wrapping a hand around his cock, shifting his back.

"God you're a tease. Fuck, I love it." Billy's breath hitched. "I'd be trying so hard to get your clothes off," whimpering a little, "practically begging you to suck me."

"And maybe I'd move to your other nipple, and run my nose over your chest on the way… just playing with your trouser button." Dom gasped, stroking himself harder, rougher. "Say it. Tell me what you want."

"Oh God, want you to suck me … want your mouth around me, sucking me so hard, make me scream your name…" Billy arched, pushing desperately into his hand, Dom doing the same, matching gasp for gasp.

"Shit, Billy … I'd go down to the floor, unzip your jeans really slowly, looking up at you…"

"Mmm oh, and fuck I'd want you … do want you … please, Dom, please…"

"And I'd pull your jeans off slowly, all the time looking right at you … right at you … into your eyes … Billy…" He moaned, pushing, pulling. "I'd – I'd take your hips in my hands, kiss you right near where you want me to…"

"Oh. Fuck. _Please Dom_."

"I'd look at you, and I'd wait," his breath hitched, he groaned, "wait until you were looking at me, begging me with your eyes and your voice and – oh, and your words, and – fuck, and I couldn't stand not tasting you. Then I'd – take you in my mouth ahhmmm." He arched hard, bucking into his tight fist, pulling, tugging, burning. "Fuck. Bill."

"Ohhnngm," Billy groaned, gasped. He panted, words gone, thoughts gone, world gone but Dom.

"God, and you'd be – you'd be panting and sweating and naked, just like you are now, aren't you? Please, fuck, tell me you're naked now, Bill, please."

"Fuck, yes."

Dom threw his head back, groaned loud and long. "Billyaaaahhhggmmmmmmmm." He yelled, and came, shaking, falling apart. "_Billy_."

There was a very loud yell on the other end, and one long "_Dom_" as Billy exploded, panting, settling back as Dom's breathing began to return to normal.

"Mmm. Bill," Dom sighed, happy. "That was … yeah. Mmm." _Not like any of the fuckbuddy sex I've had before, quite._

Billy nodded, panic trickling back down his spine. "It – it was, wasn't it?" Something in his voice sparked a new hope in Billy's gut, and he said, "I've got to go in a minute. But, Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be wearing my kilt to the LA premiere."

"…Fuck."

~*~*~

Dom hoped Billy wasn't joking about the kilt. He really, really hoped. As he dressed in his room, picking out a crisp, clean white shirt, he imagined seeing Billy in his kilt, there, on the red carpet, and his heart leaped. He grabbed a couple of lollipops on his way out.

He nervously twisted his wrist cuffs just before he stepped out of the car onto the red carpet, hit instantly by a wall of sound. Shoving a lolly in his mouth, he raised his arm to wave to the fans, grinning, adoring every minute of it.

Five minutes later, as he was finishing another snippet interview, talking about how crazy it all was, he felt the back of his neck prickle. He turned … and there was Billy.

He was wearing his kilt. And grinning right at Dom, waving, making his way over. Dom quickly sucked on his lolly, and opened his arms to hug him.

Billy had seen Dom from across the carpet, talking to some press people. He hovered for a second, taking in Dom's white shirt, the way he was leaning, watching him for a moment. When Dom turned, Billy was already beaming, going over to him – and then he saw the lolly in Dom's mouth. Saw his lips close around it as he sucked, and swallowed.

Billy's heart pounded as he hugged Dom, breathing in his scent, oh how he had missed that. Arms around each other, they laughed happily on their way inside. They broke away to mingle, chatting to friends, people they hadn't met before, eyes flicking unconsciously to each other, always knowing just where to look. Where to find.

The hobbits had seats together in the theatre, and Dom grinned at something Sean was saying as Billy sat down, arranging his sporran on his lap, settling in for the film. A slight draft curled around his legs, making him shiver and shift as the lights went down and even Elijah became silent.

Billy loved the opening sequence of the film, and just sat back to enjoy it. He'd seen it all put together before, but it still blew him away; the magic of the films was undiminished, no matter how many times he saw them.

Dom pulled the lolly out of his mouth with a soft wet _slurp_ Billy tried not to hear, licking it, closing his lips over it and sucking gently. He lapped his tongue around it before slowly, so slowly, taking it back into his mouth, glistening lips meeting over it as he sucked on it. Billy glanced at him, saw Dom's eyes flick to his, gleaming dark bluegrey, and shifted in his seat, sporran slipping downwards.

Dom smiled a little, turning his eyes back to the screen. He scratched his cheek, switching the stick of his lolly to his other hand, and opened his mouth a little. Making sure Billy was looking (and it was increasingly difficult for either of them to concentrate on the film), he swept his tongue over the sweet, lapping up the sticky flavour and swallowing. He closed his mouth over half of the sphere, sucking gently to get just the right juices out, and Billy licked his lips, fighting a losing battle to hide the bulge in his kilt.

Dom shunted down in his seat, dropping the hand nearest Billy to his own knee, thumb restlessly rubbing at his thigh. He sucked hard at his lolly, blinking fast, keeping his breathing even with an effort. His hand began creeping across the distance, eyes fixed to the screen.

Billy tensed as he felt Dom's hand on his knee. It moved up his thigh a little way, fingers sliding just underneath his kilt. _Shitfucknotnownotnow._ Billy opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Dom was glancing at him again, licking the lolly slowly, slipping his hand further up Billy's thigh. Billy bit back a pant, swallowed a groan, and allowed a tiny whimper. Dom only just heard him, and smiled, lazily swirling his tongue over the firm, round sweet, fingertips brushing further and further up Billy's shaking thigh. Soft fabric over his hand, naked skin under his palm, Dom breathed through his nose to keep from gasping as his fingertips connected with Billy's hardening cock.

Billy's jaw dropped, barely able to hold back a moan, making small noises at the back of his throat as Dom ghosted the very tips of his fingers up and down the length of his cock.

There was a loud noise somewhere in the theatre as someone dropped a tape recorder. Dom blinked, withdrawing his hand, leaving Billy shaking, getting up to stumble to the toilets and compose himself. Dom watched him go, sucking thoughtfully at his lolly.

It took him two minutes to decide to follow him.

He found Billy in the mens', sitting on a closed loo seat, head in his hands. Dom leaned against the door, moving the almost-finished lollipop out of his mouth to say, "You alright there?"

Billy looked up at him and glared. "Some cheeky bastard kind of made it hard for me to concentrate."

Dom threw the lollipop stick away and grinned. "Really? You want him to make it less hard for you again?" He licked his lips. "I could go find him for you."

Billy was still glaring at him, but his eyes were gleaming. He stood up. "Maybe I've found him already." He pulled Dom into the cubicle by his shirt, banging the door shut behind him. Dom was pushed against the door, and Billy kissed him, pressing full against him.

Dom's hands were instantly on Billy's back, smoothing lower. He groaned, kissing Billy hungrily, pushing up against him. "Bill," he panted as Billy broke away to kiss his neck. "Do you _know_ how much that kilt is driving me crazy?"

"My kilt? What about your bloody lolly? You've been sucking that thing all night, driving me fucking nuts." Billy pushed Dom's shirt up, splaying his hands on his chest, his stomach, and Dom moaned.

He slowly pushed Billy, until he was the one against the door. "Fuck, been wishing it was you and not a lolly all fucking night," he whispered, hot sticky tongue licking a line up Billy's neck, making him shiver.

Dom's hands were back under Billy's kilt, stroking his thighs, upwards, upupup _yesyesyes_, Dom was sinking to his knees, _fuckohpleaseDomohplease_, Dom was lifting his kilt, Dom was pressing his lips gently to the very tip of his cock.

Billy cried out, pressing against him, whimpering, "Oh fuck, Dom, please, oh please." Dom groaned.

"Your fucking voice, know what it does to me?" Dom lowered his mouth, closing it around Billy's cock, sucking hard and sharp. Billy gasped, fisting Dom's hair as his tongue, still red and sticky and slick from sucking the lolly, was pressed flat against his cock, Dom licking hard, a long quick lick up him.

Billy whimpered, Dom sucking hard and soft, one hand working at the parts his mouth couldn't reach. Tongue, swirling, lips, pressing, mouth, sucking, so wetwarmslickfuckincredible. Billy yelled one last time, coming, banging his back against the door, not giving a shit who could hear him.

~

"Can't fucking believe you did that."

Dom grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it, Billy. I just … fuck, wanted you so much…" His eyes went over and over Billy's body. "Still do," he whispered.

They had stumbled back to their seats, muttering something about "it must be something we ate", and made it through the rest of the film, Dom's erection straining at his trousers. He had hardly noticed the rest of the film, nor the ride home, pressed hard against Billy, kissing his neck until he moaned in just the way that made Dom desperate for him.

Now they were in Billy's room, and he was smiling in a manner Dom could only think of as "devilish". He shivered in anticipation.

"Oh, really? That so?" Billy moved to the bedside cabinet, taking out a paper bag. "I have a little something." He blushed, looking down suddenly. "Fancy trying … something new?"

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is _all_ new, but yeah, definitely."

Billy took something out of the bag, holding it up for Dom to see. It was a wrist cuff.

It had a loop attached.

Dom's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, breathing hard, hands clenching and unclenching. Billy watched him, panic suddenly back full swing, just when he thought he'd talked himself out of it.

"Yes fucking please," Dom choked at last, unfreezing, rushing forward and taking the cuff from Billy, fixing it to his wrist.

"Are – are you sure?" Billy asked, handing him the bag, which contained the other looped cuff. "I mean, you don't have to, or…"

Dom threw himself onto the bed, holding his wrists up. "Very _very_ sure." He looked at him, eyes dark, pupils dilated to fuck. "Tie me up, Bill."

Billy swallowed, nodding, forcing his panic down. _I can't love him, I don't love him, the fact that he molested me in a cinema and then asked me to tie him up does not make me want to spend the rest of my life being surprised by him, we're just fuck buddies._

_Who the fuck am I trying to kid?_

He pushed the thought, the fear, away, and leaned down to kiss Dom, unbuttoning his shirt, getting his clothes off faster than he had ever done. Dom's mouth was hungry, ready, _sofuckinggood_ and Billy slowly tied his wrists to the bed, looping the wrist cuffs over the posts.

"You okay there? Comfy?" he asked, anxious.

Dom smiled at him. "Very," he said, testing the ties. "I'm yours. Do what you want with me." He grinned.

Billy licked his lips, eyes going from Dom's flushed face, his shining eyes, down to his heaving chest, down his undulating stomach to his quivering, _ohfucksohard_ cock, and hovering on his twitching thighs. He smiled.

"I think," he began, shifting to take another bag out of the bedside cabinet, "I would like," extracting a lollipop from it, "to do something with this."

Dom's eyes widened. "With – with that?" he asked, watching Billy eagerly. Billy nodded, smiling wider to see the look on Dom's face.

Billy raised the lolly to his lips, licking it slowly. He took it into his mouth and sucked softly, swirling the juices on his tongue, Dom watching with ragged breathing. Billy's lips parted with a wet sound, and he smiled and leaned down.

The lolly was warm and sticky on Dom's skin. Billy rolled it across his chest, leaving a faint trail of red sweet behind, dipping his head to lick it, tongue hard and lapping. Dom groaned, arching his back, as Billy rolled the sweet sphere over his nipples, mouth following, tongue trailing, pausing to suck softly on his skin.

Billy licked lower, rolling, following, sucking, making his way down Dom's body, lapping up every twitch, every moan. "I want you," Dom groaned. "I want you _now_." He gasped, whimpering, "Bill … please …"

Billy dipped lower, licking a line up Dom's thigh, making him cry out. He ran the lolly up and down Dom's cock, lightly, making it sticky, licking at the lolly and his cock at once. "_Bill do it now please do it now oh fuck_." Dom threw his head back.

Billy growled. He took Dom's cock full into his mouth, sucking softly, lapping at the trail of sticky sweet.

"Oh _fuck yes Bill_," Dom yelled, bucking, pushing into his mouth, hands gripping the bedposts, straining at his cuffs. He writhed under Billy's mouth, his hands, barely needing more than a minute of Billy, sucking, lapping, licking, fingertips sliding down his sides, palming his thighs, humming against him, fucking _humming_ and groaning, before he came, shattering, yelling, almost screaming Billy's name, knuckles white, eyes squeezed shut, head back, body slackening, panting, shaking.

He lay quivering, getting his breath back, as Billy untied his wrists. "God, Billy, that was – just – _fuck_."

Billy smiled, his face burning. "Yeah?" He rested his palm on Dom's chest. "Got you kinda sticky," he said. "Oops."

Dom shifted against him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll have a shower in a bit." He smiled. "Care to join me?"

Billy grinned. "Yes please."

~~*~~

Dom breathed in, deep breaths of clear air. He smiled. "I love it here."

Billy nodded beside him, gazing out at the gathering dusk. "Beautiful," he agreed. "It's so … peaceful."

"Yeah," Dom sighed, shading his eyes, turning to Billy and squinting a little. "You know, I've been thinking about moving here."

"What, Wellington? Or just, New Zealand?" Billy glanced at the street the hotel was in, leaning on the balcony railing. They could see the sinking sun between two buildings, and they watched it for a moment.

"New Zealand. Wellington if I can find somewhere nice. I just, I really love it here. And I'd be travelling for work anyway, but…" he trailed off, then smiled at Billy. "Be nice to call it home, you know?"

Billy nodded, gazing at him for a moment. "Beautiful," he murmured absently, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Dom's eyes. _Too late, too late to tell him I love him. To make him love me._

Dom smiled, moving closer to Billy. He glanced at the sunset. "Beautiful," he echoed, whispering, one arm around Billy's waist. They kissed, slowly, hearts pounding, skin humming, lips meeting, tongues licking, just like the first time, making Dom's whole body tingle.

As the kiss ended, leaving Dom wanting desperately to kiss him again like that, Billy whispered, "I love you."

He stopped. _Shitnononononononono**NO**_

It was as if he'd turned to stone in Dom's arms, breathing shallow, eyes darting in fear, body suddenly coiled as if he were about to bolt. "Bill?" Dom breathed, heart thudding so hard he thought it might burst.

Billy broke away, falling back into the hotel room, sinking down onto the small sofa, head in his hands. Dom followed, a little dazed at the darkness of the room. "Bill? Are – are you okay?" _Wrecked it all, what have I done? What have I … oh, fuckshitebollocks._

Billy seemed about to speak, but instead he just emitted a small whining noise. Dom had once, as a kid, had a friend whose dog would make this exact noise when it was terrified of something. Frowning, looking carefully at Billy, Dom sat next to him. Billy stared wildly at the floor.

"Bill, what… did I do something? Is something wrong? Billy, please, tell me," he whispered. "You're scaring me."

Two tears slipped out and down Billy's cheeks. "I can't, I can't, I can't do this," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Dom, I can't – I can't."

"Can't what, Bill? Please," and Dom wrapped his arms around him, feeling Billy's whole body tense up. Dom's heart broke (could feel it in his chest; a visceral pain not allowed to be shown, not until he was alone – the sensation was entirely bound up by Billy and he absently thought how odd it was, having your heart broken in a hotel room in a city you love but isn't home, no point of safety or familiarity, no reality to measure it to, just edges of a feeling in his centre), and he pressed his own tearstained cheek to Billy's. "Tell me," he sniffed. "Please." _Doesn't love me, I know he doesn't, not the way I love him._

Billy sobbed, suddenly breaking down, Dom rocking him and whispering "Ssshh, it's okay, I'm here, it's alright." Billy shook his head, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. "Billy, I love you, please, tell me what's-"

Billy stopped and Dom broke off mid-sentence. _**Shit.**_ Billy sniffed, turning redrimmed eyes to him. "You – you love me?"

Dom stared at him for a moment. "Billy, I'm _in_ love with you. I thought – I thought I'd made that obvious." He looked down. "Just like you're obviously not," he muttered, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

Billy did the one thing Dom least expected him to do. He burst out laughing. "Dom, what planet are you on? Why do you think I'm in such a state? Why do you think I'm so _scared_?" He was shaking, shoulders convulsing with laughter, maybe a touch of hysterical. "Dom … I thought I'd fucked it up. Gone too far, that you wouldn't want … I didn't … you're really in love with me?"

Dom didn't answer for a moment, he just gaped. _Wh…?_ When his brain came to, he darted forwards, lips connecting with Billy's.

Billy took about a nanosecond to respond, hands in Dom's hair, lips parting, pulling him closer. Dom twisted around to face Billy, nearly falling off the sofa in the process. Billy laughed into his mouth, his heart feeling like it was going through a tumble dryer, pulling him by the waistband of his jeans. Dom gasped at the contact on his midriff, Billy's knuckles brushing against his skin through his shirt. Billy was pulling Dom to sit on his thighs, and Dom straddled him, one bent knee either side of Billy's hips. He tilted Billy's head up, fingers brushing his chin, and kissed him, swallowing a sigh.

Billy's hands reached under his shirt, and Dom tried to arch towards them while simultaneously pushing down against him. Billy laughed, giddy, suddenly a whole lot less afraid.

"Impatient, are we?" he mumbled into Dom's lips. Dom groaned, shifted and snaked one hand between them. Stroked Billy's stomach, then lower. Billy's breath hitched, and he pushed upwards with his hips.

"If I'm impatient, I'm not the only one," Dom whispered as his fingers brushed Billy's erection.

"Well, how could I not be when you – ah, when you kiss like – ahh," he moaned, grinding his groin against Dom's.

"So it's just cos I'm a good kisser that – _Bill_," he groaned, grinding down into him, kissing his neck, just under his ear.

Billy's voice was a little higher than usual as he gasped, "No – no, God, Dom, it you, it's always been _you_."

"What's always been me?" Dom blinked, trying to slow his racing pulse, and looked at Billy. Hopeful, needing, trying to hold back a little, just in case. Just in case. _Heart's a little raw, Boyd, take a bit of care with it if you can._

Billy was blushing deeply. "Um. Nothing." He closed his eyes. Suddenly raw hearts and _just in case_ mattered not a jot.

"Nuh-uh, you are not getting off that easily," Dom insisted, wriggling until Billy gasped and glowered. "Always been me what?" His face softened at the look on Billy's, fear firmly back in place. "There's no need to be afraid," he said, gently. "I'm here. Don't be afraid of me, of – of loving me."

Billy looked down. "It's always been you. That – that I want. And I _am_ afraid, it's … I love you so much, I've never loved anyone like this, it's – it's like the world's so much darker and murkier when you're not around. And it scares the shit out of me, Dom, it … I'm terrified of losing you." His eyes were shut, and he kept them shut until Dom slid closer over his thighs and tilted his head up, whispering kisses onto his lips, light pecks until Billy finally looked at him. _So much to lose._

"Billy." Dom's voice was barely audible, and his eyes were both shining and glowing, flooding Billy's whole body with butterflies. "You _won't_ lose me. I love you. Do you remember the day we met?"

Billy nodded, a tiny nod, just enough to see. "The first thing you ever did was hug me." His voice barely had any sound to it.

"And I fell in love with you, right then." Dom smiled.

Billy melted, letting himself believe, letting himself hope. "I fell in love with you the second I felt your arms around me," he whispered, pulling Dom close. Dom buried his nose in Billy's neck, licking and kissing under his ear, making Billy shiver. He yanked Dom's shirt up, and Dom leaned up, pulling it off over his head.

"Bill?" he said, blushing and cringing a tiny bit. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, sound like such a girl," he muttered under his breath.

"Say it," Billy urged quietly, eyes fixed on his, fear gone. All gone, blown apart and into the wind by the look on Dom's face. Billy had never wanted to protect anyone like this before, wrap them up and just hold them like he wanted with Dom. There was nobody like him. Dom took a deep breath.

"Will you, um. Take me to bed?" he asked, pink to the ears. _Don't blow it, don't mess this up._ And Billy understood, understood that what Dom was asking for was not just a shag, not just fuck buddies any more. He nodded, planting a kiss on Dom's nose.

"I've wanted to for so long."

Dom pulled him slowly to his feet, and Billy hesitated for a second before he took his hand. Surprised, pleased, Dom squeezed the hand in his, and Billy led him to the bed, slowly.

Dom's heart was pounding hard as he closed the curtains. He watched as Billy took his shirt off, eyes going over the hairs on his chest, and Billy pulled him closer, arms around his waist. "I love you," he murmured, kissing Dom's cheek, his chin, his neck, licking in circles. Dom groaned, and leaned into him, hands going to the button on his jeans.

Billy pulled Dom's trousers down, barely fumbling as he unzipped them. They fell to the floor, and Billy swallowed, walking Dom towards the bed. "If one of us doesn't do something about these" indicating their erections "soon, there will be trouble."

Dom gently pushed Billy down onto the bed, settling on top of him. "Bill…" he murmured. "I want to ... I want to, um…" He blushed a little.

"Say it," Billy smiled. "You can say anything." He kissed Dom, quickly, letting go so he could speak.

Dom slid Billy's boxers off him, chucking them on the floor. He put his mouth next to Billy's ear and breathed, "I want you. I want to kiss you, every inch of you. I want to suck you, and lick you, and I want to go down on you. I want you to go down on me. You're fucking incredible at that, you know that? But most of all, right now, I want to feel you against me. Just … want to know what it feels like. What you feel like, when I do this." He ground his cock against Billy's, hips pressing in. Billy gasped. "God that feels good. Haven't done that – oohhh, before."

Billy nodded, grinding back, bucking a little. "Fuck, yeah." He grunted, pulling Dom's mouth down to his, hand on the back of his neck, and Dom circled his hips, pushing against him. "Fuck, just keep doing that," Billy cried, breath hitching, clutching at Dom's waist. Dom circled again, mouth, tongue, dipping to lick and suck at his neck. Billy groaned, one hand on Dom's neck, palming and tracing patterns with his fingers, sometimes fisting in his hair. The other hand squeezing Dom's waist, his hip, his arse, squeezing and rubbing.

Dom ground into him, circling and sucking, and licking and moaning into Billy's throat. He steadied himself, one hand either side of Billy's body, the heels of his hands pushing down hard into the mattress as he pushed harder against him.

Billy wrapped his legs around Dom's waist, pushing up against him, head rolling back and moaning as Dom circled, pushed, ground harder and faster. "Oh, fuck yes," Billy shouted as one of Dom's hands brushed against his side.

Dom shifted, and began touching Billy. Light brushes of his fingers against his side at first, making Billy moan and grind against him, pushing towards his hand. So Dom touched his chest, circling his nipples and lightly pinching them in turn. Billy yelped, one hand clawing the duvet, the other fisting in Dom's hair. Dom stroked his chest, his midriff, his stomach, his sides, and brushed his thumb, so lightly he could only just feel it, against the head of Billy's cock.

"OhGodfuckingnnhhh," Billy yelled, pushing against him. Dom added more pressure, circling his thumb over the tip, breathing hard, sucking his throat, his shoulder, his neck, groaning loudly, gasping as he rocked and circled his hips, grinding desperately into Billy, who was working his own hand between them.

"**Fuck, Billy**," Dom shouted as Billy ran his fingers up the length of Dom's cock. Billy's other hand yanked Dom's mouth towards his, and Dom kissed him hungrily, strangled noises in the back of his throat as Billy's thumb did to him what his own thumb was doing to Billy.

Billy moaned, and it tasted good, and Dom sucked on his tongue and rubbed harder, ground harder, circled faster, and broke away to shout, "BILL OH FUCK YES BILLY," shuddering, muscles quaking as he came.

He kept up the pressure with his thumb, as Billy bucked under him, making catlike mewling noises. Dom wrapped his hand around Billy's cock, and Billy's whole pelvis gave an almighty twitch. "Fuck. Dom. Just … _fuck_." Billy bucked, writhing, as Dom began stroking him, fingertips working in circles as he pulled.

"I want to see you, Billy," Dom murmured huskily in his ear. "You're so fucking good. I don't think I've ever come so hard as I did just then." He twisted his hand, and Billy cried out. "I want to see if I can make you come like that. Come so hard you think you'll die. I want to make you come so fucking hard you won't be able to walk."

Billy gasped, bucked, and yelled, "OH FUCK DOM YES OH FUCK YES," jerking and panting hard as he came, stars bursting in his eyelids.

He was breathing hard, and kissed Dom deeply, hungrily. Dom kissed him back, just as desperately, and flexed his sticky hand. He sighed, and Billy fell back, smiling at him languidly.

"I should get us some tissues," Dom grinned, "but I don't really want to move." His face lit up. "Hey, I left some by the bed." He reached for them, and Billy laughed.

"And what would you need them by your bed for?" he chuckled, his eyes bright green and radiating happiness.

"For, um. If I got a cold while I was here?"

Billy laughed, shaking his head. "You can't fool me, Monaghan. I'm onto you."

"Busted." Dom held his hands up, pausing to drop the soiled tissues in the bin. "I wank about you a lot. Whenever we're not having sex, and I think about the sex we _have_ had, and … you know, I haven't wanked about anyone else since I met you."

Billy's face softened, finding that, and Dom's earnestness, oddly touching. "Really?"

"How else do you think I could get through it? Seeing you there, with those eyes and that voice and your everything? 'S the only way I survived filming without jumping you every chance I got. And the only way I could survive us not getting much chance to shag."

Billy was trying not to grin like a loon, but it was a lost cause. "You know? I really wish you had jumped me sooner. And much, much more often."

"Fuck, me too." Dom matched Billy's foolish grin, which at that point in time, or at any point in time, Billy had to admit was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "But once I'd had my way with you, they would never have been able to prise me off you. Could have been a problem. You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you as it is."

Billy sighed. "Well, damn. You're right." He looked at Dom, studied him for a moment, running his hands up and down his sides. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you any more. I don't know how I ever did."

"Pete's gonna kill us when we come back for the next lot of pickups," Dom nodded, leaning down to kiss Billy's jaw. Billy's eyes closed. "And my arms have gone to sleep, I think."

Dom rolled reluctantly off Billy, and rubbed his arms to get the feeling back. He winced. "Pins and needles in my ruddy hands," he muttered. Billy took his hands in his own, and rubbed both them and Dom's arms, gently, massaging them. Dom sighed, the smallest of groans in it, and closed his eyes. "You've got magic hands, you really have," he smiled. _Not gonna screw this up, not gonna be afraid._

Billy took Dom's right arm in his hands, and kissed his way from shoulder down to elbow, planting a wet kiss into the crook with a smacking sound. Dom giggled, and Billy kissed lightly the soft underside of his forearm, and he shivered a little. "Mmmm." Billy reached his palm, kissing, swirling his tongue in circles, pausing to lightly suck each of Dom's fingers in turn. He dropped that arm and began doing the same to the other one.

"Dom..." he whispered, lips against the inside of Dom's elbow, kissing, tonguing, lightly scraping his lips down to the heel of Dom's hand, sucking gently, licking his palm, kissing, sucking his fingers. Dom twisted his hands in Billy's hair, bringing him down for a kiss, tasting traces of his sweat on Billy's tongue. On his lips.

Billy pulled the duvet back and crawled under it, holding his arms out. "You wanted me to take you to bed," he said, smiling happily as Dom nodded, crawling in with him, pulling the covers back over them. Billy folded his arms around him, and Dom sighed, melting and wrapping his own arms around Billy.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" he asked. "Just … sleep with me? Kind of, you know ... I think it's, um, called spooning. You know, when one of us is lying on his side and-"

"-the other lies behind him, like a big spoon in a little spoon, with his arms around him." Billy smiled. "Just you try and stop me."

Dom grinned happily against his chest. "Good." He looked up. "I need you here."

"I – I need to _be_ here," Billy whispered. "I need you, with me, when I sleep." He blushed. "I mean, tonight." _Pull it back, don't fuck it up._

Dom reached up to brush Billy's hair off his forehead. "I need you every night," he breathed. "I don't know if I could sleep, now, without you. I don't know how I ever did. Used to just lie awake, or dream of you."

"God, me too." Billy had been holding his breath, and he let it out now. "I wanted to say, was just … afraid. It's a lot all at once."

"Bill." Dom's voice was pained, and Billy was surprised when he kissed him. Kissed him sweetly, gently. Held him, as if he might break, although he knew he wouldn't. Billy held onto Dom. "You can say anything. There's no fear here. No fear. Please? Not any more. And I know it's a lot at once, it is for me too, but – I'd rather have a scary and fast amount of this with you than the usual slow amount of something ordinary with anyone else." He paused. "Cheesy, but true."

"Oh, Dom. Same for me - I just don't want to fuck things up with you."

"This? Will not get fucked up," Dom said. "We won't let it." He smiled, soft. "I love you, Bill, and I'm not going to give up on you. I never have, and I never will. Now, do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Billy smiled. "I'll be whichever you want me to be."

"You can be the little spoon." Dom kissed Billy's cheek, then his nose, then his mouth. "I want to hold you," he whispered.

Billy smiled softly at him, gazing into his eyes and letting the love show there. "I love you," he smiled, then turned onto his side, back pressed into Dom.

Dom shifted until his body was in line with Billy's, and put his arms around him, hand on Billy's chest, on his stomach. Billy twined their fingers together, and placed his feet between Dom's knees. Dom kissed the back of his neck, and whispered, "In the morning, I want to suck you properly. That okay?"

Billy's breath caught. "That's very okay. I have one condition."

Dom kissed his shoulder. "What's that?"

"That you let me suck you properly afterwards."

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"I am so fucking glad the premiere isn't tomorrow. So glad we got here early."

"God, me too."

"'Night, Bill. Love you."

"'Night, Dom. Love you too."

~*~

Neither had slept so well, or so deeply, as they did that night. And in the morning, when they woke, Dom was still holding Billy, their hands still entwined.

Billy turned to face him. "Morning."

"Morning." Dom smiled as Billy's fingers traced along his cheek. "I thought I'd wake up and find this was a dream."

"Me too," Billy admitted. "But it's not." He kissed Dom, lingering for a few moments. "See? I'm real."

Dom slowly brought his body against Billy's, so every part of his front was touching him. "Very real." He grinned. "Although I may have to conduct further tests. Just to be sure."

"I'd say that's a very, very good idea." Billy looked thoughtful. "You know how I would like to spend today?"

"How?"

"Naked."

Dom's eyebrows shot up. "I'dlikethattoo," he said quickly. "I think ... yes, I think I'd like to spend today naked as well."

"Ah, well then we have a problem." Billy licked a line up from Dom's shoulder to his ear and whispered into it, "If you're naked, and I'm naked, I'm going to have to fuck you."

Dom moaned, and rolled them over until he was on top of Billy, who gasped. "If you don't do that rightfuckingnow, I will be forced to … do something very, very bad that I can't think of at the moment because you're naked. Ergo, I have no thoughts. Besides, fuck me now Billy."

Billy's eyes were wide. "I like the way you think." He ground into Dom, who groaned loudly and ground just as hard back.

He laughed shakily. "Good fucking morning."

"Oh, it will be if I have anything to do with it."

"Bill, if I didn't want you to fuck me, right this second, bloody _need_ you inside me, I'd mock the awfulness of that pun." Dom sucked his neck, in that place he _knew_ Billy liked, and earned a groan.

"Oh God Dom. If I didn't want to fuck you so fucking bad I wouldn't have said it. It really was – _oh fuck yes, there_ – awful."

"There's awful?" Dom's brow crinkled. "Well, maybe I should move my hand … how about here?"

"No, there was not awf- oh good fucking fuck." Billy arched, pawing at him.

"Hmm. Here's good. Well, what about this?"

"Efyyoothhhhhhh."

Dom raised his eyebrow. "That was an… interesting noise. Wonder if I can make you make it again."

"Affnnhhhhh."

"Maybe I should try…"

"AHGMnhhhooffffff."

"No, that's not it. How about…"

"Ffnngggtthhhhhhhhh." Billy panted. "Dom, _what the fuck are you doing_?"

"More tests." He smiled. "Hmm. I wonder what this does."

"Ggggguuhhhhhhhthhhhhh."

"Interesting. How about this?"

"Efyyoothhhhhhh."

Dom grinned in triumph. "Knew I could get you to make it again. Now, how about…"

"Hhggnnerrrthhhhhhhh."

There was a muffled sound of a drawer opening, and Billy looked at him. "Can I fuck you yet?"

"Yes please."

"Bloody hell, this stuff is cold. Where did you get it, anyway?"

Dom slicked Billy's cock further, and gasped as two of Billy's fingers gently entered him. "My brother, he … joke birthday present." Dom chuckled. "I gave him a dildo for his. Oh, how we laughed."

Billy kissed him hard. "Not fucking laughing now," Dom muttered, attempting to make a mental note to thank Matt, but utterly failing to complete a coherent thought as Billy's hands steadied his hips.

Dom pulled Billy close, and rolled them over until Billy was the one on top. "Probably be easier this way," he panted, and Billy paused, almost but not quite inside him.

"Dom, I – I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. Love you. I'll tell you if it hurts."

Billy kissed him, slowly, and whispered, "Relax." He pushed into Dom a little, biting his lip, softly whimpering. Dom relaxed, pulling Billy closer, letting him in further, breath ragged. "You okay?" Billy whispered, his breath hitching as he paused.

"Don't stop," Dom grunted. "It hurts, but it – Billy, I've wanted this so long I don't care if it's fucking agony." He kissed him, hungry, desperate, and Billy groaned and sank into him fully.

Dom shouted. "ALRIGHT I CARE FUCK THAT HURTS." Billy went still, a pained look pinching his face.

"God, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Wait." Dom caught him as he began pulling out. He winced. "Wait. Ow, Jesus, fuck." He closed his eyes. "I don't want you to stop, Bill. Please. Just … take it slow, and, yeah. Slow. Gentle?"

Billy kissed his cheek, something which Dom found oddly touching. He relaxed, realising he'd tensed up in the pain, and gazed up at Billy.

"I'll be gentle. And you can pinch me, when it hurts a lot. Okay? Don't want you suffering alone."

"I would never pinch you." Billy pulled out slowly, gently, and pushed back in again. Dom bit his lip, trying not to shout. "Kiss my cheek again."

"What?"

Dom ground his teeth together. "Please? Like you did before. It was … I liked it."

Billy pressed his lips softly to Dom's skin, and it relaxed him again. He sighed. Billy smiled happily, very gently burying himself in Dom, kissing his cheek. Dom wrapped his arms around him. "That good?" Billy whispered.

"Mmmm, very good." Dom had a thought, and suddenly his heart was pounding harder, and he was flooded with something that felt a little like warm water. "Bill?" he breathed. "Bill, you're – you're making love to me."

Billy gazed down at him, a slow smile spreading. "Yeah? I am. And you … you're glowing."

He kissed Dom's cheek again, gently thrusting in, and out. "So are you," Dom murmured, hands tracing circles on his back. Billy kissed his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, his lips, pressing light kisses everywhere he could reach, gently pushing inside him, one hand reaching between them to stroke Dom's pulsing cock.

He jerked. "Yesfuckthat'sgood." He smiled. "It hurts less now," he said, shifting, tilting towards him. "I love you."

Billy kissed his jaw, his chin, stroking him, pushing into him, making love to him slowly and softly. "I love you too," he breathed. "I love doing this to you. I don't want to stop." He growled low in his throat. "But I think I'm going to come."

"Fuck-" Dom groaned, arching, trying to part his legs but they wouldn't go any further apart. "Fuck, growl like that again, Billy." He panted.

Billy growled again, deep rumbling in his throat, kissing Dom's neck so he could feel the rumbling, and Dom yelled, shaking, shuddering as he came hard into Billy's hand. "Fuck that was sexy," he panted.

"God. Dom. Love it when you come," Billy gasped, shaking in his efforts to keep his rhythm slow and gentle.

"Billy. I want you to stay inside me, I do, but it's really fucking hurting again and –" Dom rolled Billy over as he withdrew, and grabbed his cock roughly. "I want to do this. Need to."

Billy growled again, arching his back as Dom twisted his wrist, stroking, pulling roughly. "You want it rough. I can tell," Dom panted in his ear. "I know you love making love to me, and God it was good, all slow and beautiful … but you want it hard now, Billy. You didn't want to hurt me and I love you, I love you for it." He pulled harder, faster, and Billy panted, wanting desperately to shout but not wanting to miss one second of Dom's voice in his ear, low and panting and - "I love to make you come, Bill," Dom moaned, and that was it, he couldn't be quiet any longer, and he shouted, screamed, as he exploded.

"FUCKDOMOHFUCKILOVEYOU," he yelled, head turned away from Dom so the pillow got the brunt of the noise. Dom squeezed his cock as he was coming, one hard squeeze, and Billy saw stars.

Dom kissed his neck as he span back to the room. "Mmmm, Billy."

"Dom," he gasped, "whatever the fuck you did to me, when I just came? Do that every time, please."

Dom grinned. "Oh, but then you might get bored of it." His face softened at the look in Billy's eyes. "You really liked it?"

"I really, _really_ liked it."

Dom almost blushed. "I just … suddenly thought of it, you know? Thought it might make you feel, I don't know. Good, anyway."

Billy gazed at him. "You know how an orgasm can be intense and feel like you've exploded and are in a hundred pieces on the floor?"

Dom nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Well, what you did? It made it twice as intense. Thought my cock would burst."

"Really?" Dom just couldn't help the foolish grin.

Billy sighed contentedly. "Tell you what. Why don't we suck each other, like we said last night … and then I'll show you just what the squeeze does afterwards."

"You are just full of marvellous ideas today."

"Thank you. I do try. And you have some pretty damn good ideas yourself, there."

Dom grinned. "I likewise try."

"Dom? I'm glad I have you."

Dom melted, and kissed Billy's cheek softly. Billy also, at that point, melted, putting his arms around him and holding him close.

"I'm glad I have you too, Billy."

~

"When can you come out?" Billy paused. "Here. Come out here, you know, to … look at houses…" He sighed. "I'll keep digging."

Dom chuckled, cradling the phone in one hand, measuring rice out with the other. "It's alright, Bill, I know what you mean." Rice poured, he put the packet down and dumped the lot in the pan. Talking over the growing noise of his boiling kettle, Dom continued, "We haven't really talked about going public yet, have we?"

Billy sighed. "I'll go with whatever you want, Dom. But my publicist, she … she's not happy with us telling people." He rolled his eyes. "Thinks it might be bad for my career."

"Well, if you don't want to…" Dom began, softly, as the kettle shut off.

Billy shook his head vehemently, but then, Dom couldn't see that. He just felt it, in Billy's voice. "Screw my career, Dom. This is…" He sighed. "This is so much more important than that. This is _us_, Dom."

Dom smiled, pouring the water over the rice. "Yeah," he murmured. "Us, you, this - what we have, it's the most important thing I've ever _had_ in my life." He set the ring up high, watching as the water quickly boiled again. "I love you."

"Love you too," Billy smiled. "You're cooking, aren't you? What're you making?" He settled into the cushions of his sofa, feet up, stirring a bowl of soup on his lap.

"Rice. Gonna have some of that packet curry stuff with it." Dom rummaged through the cupboard, coming up with the requisite ingredient. "What flavour's that soup you've got?"

"Tomato." Billy chuckled. "I love this, you know?"

"Well, tomato's a great flavour," Dom nodded. Billy laughed. "No, I know what you mean. Love it when you phone me just to tell me what you're having for dinner." He sighed. "Wish I could have made you that soup."

"Me too," Billy murmured. "I miss you, Dom, like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I think I'd believe it," Dom said, stirring his packet curry, which was simmering nicely. "I'll ring you later so you can talk me to sleep."

Billy sighed deeply. "God, I miss you so much. I'm actually aching to hold you, Dom. My arms, my whole body, when you're not here…"

"I know," Dom said quietly. "Me too. I love you so much, Billy. I'll be out there in a few weeks, I promise. Booked the plane today."

"Why didn't you tell me straight off?" Billy cried. "That's brilliant!"

"Well, I got kinda distracted…" He smiled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" The smile widened to a grin. "Can't wait to see you again. And we can look for a proper house, not just that flat, yeah? One we can buy."

Billy went still. "I…" He trailed off. "Dom, I – we always talked about renting, but…"

"Want to spend my life with you, Billy," Dom whispered, swallowing. "Been thinking a lot about it lately. Dreaming, too. And." He turned the heat down on the rice's ring, for something to do as he paused. "I never wanted to settle anywhere, for good, you know? I like being on the move. But, we'd still be all over the place for work, and … Billy, I just, I want to be with you, and I want us to have a home together." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Whispered, "Love you," barely audible.

"Love you too," Billy murmured. "I … Dom, I … God, I fucking love you so much." He laughed, his voice a little tight. "I want that too," he breathed. "A home. For us. Here. It's -- Dom, that would be perfect." He paused.

"Billy, you're pausing," Dom pointed out. "Why are you pausing? There's not a 'but', is there? Tell me there's no 'but'."

"No 'but'," Billy told him. "Just - well, I mean, I know we never talked about buying before or anything, but I." Paused again. Mumbled, "Kinda looked around, a bit. At, a few places."

Dom lit up. "Really? You have? You've looked? Anywhere nice?"

Billy breathed out, relieved. _I should know by now, I can say anything._ "A couple, actually, yeah. So get the hell out here and I can take you to them." He smiled, and Dom matched it.

"I will," Dom grinned as the timer went off.

~~*~~

"I rented this place, until we find somewhere better." Billy glanced around the flat's, rather tiny, bedroom. "It's a bit … small."

Dom smiled on the other end of the line. "I'll see it in two weeks, Bill."

"Needs christening, you know."

"Mmmm, looking forward to that," Dom purred. "Can't wait to see you again, Billy." He moved his mouth closer to the phone, voice gaining a whisper from the proximity. "Can't wait to _see_ you again," he added. Billy shivered.

"Me neither." All sound had gone, leaving only husk.

"Love you, Billy," Dom murmured. "Won't be long now, yeah?"

~*~

_Keepbreathingkeepbreathingkeepbreathing._

_He smelled of something almost indefinably Christmassy. Comfort, warmth, fire, joy._

_He also smelled of sex._

_Dom pulled away a little at that thought. Sex. Yes. His Pippin definitely smelled of sex._

_Over the next hour, Dom learned his Pippin's name – Billy – learned he was Scottish, quite insanely funny, and probably the loveliest man he'd ever met._

_Over the next couple of years, before The Kiss, Dom learned that Billy liked exactly three fifths of a second of milk in his tea, that he preferred Independence Day to Evolution, that he liked Travis and The Divine Comedy, and that he could sometimes whip Dom's arse at pool._

_On the day of The Kiss, Dom learned that Billy could fucking kiss for Scotland. And that he wouldn't be getting another one any time soon. He learned what it was to **tingle** for someone to kiss you again, just once, please. But he didn't._

_On the day he walked in on Billy, he learned how he tasted. That he really liked that **flick** of the tongue. That he had a fucking magic mouth._

_In the years that followed, Dom learned what it was to be loved, deep and wholehearted, by Billy._

~*~

"What d'you think?"

"I think this'll be so much easier when I'm _out_ there, and it's not the middle of the night." Dom yawned. "And when I have the pictures. But, from what I've _heard_ it sounds nice."

Billy nodded. "I'll email you the photos today, then you can see that wonky banister and the garden." He smiled. "We should get a dog. Find somewhere with a nice lawn for him to dig up."

Dom laughed. "We're getting so domesticated. Garden, house, dog, everything. We'll be getting a car next." He paused. "Billy, we're gonna need a car, y'know."

Billy bit his lip to keep from snorting. "True. We'll look when we've got a house, yeah?"

"I love you." Dom's smile was quiet, and Billy matched it. "I love _this_. Settling down with you."

"Yeah. Me too." Billy wished, with all his might, that he could kiss Dom right now. "Want me to talk you to sleep again?"

Dom yawned so hard his face nearly split. "Mmm, please."

In the darkness of an LA apartment, sunlight from Wellington trickled through via Billy's voice. Trees in the park, cars going past, Billy told them all softly as Dom's eyes drifted closed.

~*~

_Never knew what it was to **need** someone before I met Dom. I'd been with people. I'd loved people. I'd needed people._

_But not like this. Like I was somehow **broken** before I met him and now I'm mended._

Billy took the memory out. Dom, looking at him, blushing, asking _Take me to bed_. He hugged the memory close, the way he'd hug Dom if he were only here.

The feel of Dom against him. The rhythm of his hips. The feel of being _inside_ him. Fuck, nothing like it. _When Dom gets here, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck him._

_No. Wait. Kiss him first. Then maybe some licking. More kissing. Touching, lots of touching. Fuck, wanna touch him._ Billy slipped his hand past the waist of his boxers. Whimpered. _Dom's hand, Dom doing this to me…_ His cock jumped a little, and he pulled on it, slow and steady. _Like Dom would. He'd go so slow, knowing how much I need him. Maybe twist his wrist a little, then pause, and go on, make me beg him to go faster…_

He reached out as if to grip Dom's arm, and his hand quicked the pace.

~*~

Billy lit the candles on the table, blowing the match out as the phone rang.

"Right on time."

"Well, I'd hardly miss out on a dinner date with my wonderful boyfriend, now would I?"

"Aw, Dom. You have to get to a date? I won't keep you long then."

"Arse. Try to be nice to you, and what do I get?"

"A candle-lit phone dinner?"

"…Candles?" Dom's voice was soft. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you too. I made us lasagna."

"Mmmm, lovely. Smells good."

"It does." Billy lowered his voice. "So do you."

"Mmmm, Bill." Dom breathed.

"I had a lovely wank about you the other day," Billy began. Dom paused, blinking, then burst out laughing.

"You did? Billy, I'm flattered."

"Shut up." Billy fought the blush. "It was very nice. Pretended it was you doing it."

"Mmm. Wish it had been. I'd've made you come so hard…" Dom shifted.

"You did," Billy murmured. "Near screamed, I did. You're good."

There was a soft sound. "Shit, Bill," Dom laughed a little, breathy, "now _I_ need a wank."

"Could do with another one m'self."

"What about dinner?"

"It can keep. I want you."

Dom shivered. "You've got me. Always."

~*~

"Remember the morning I made love to you?"

"Yes."

"Never wanted it to stop. Could just have been in you all day."

"Forever. Never seen you glow so bright, Billy."

"God, I love you."

"Love you too. Only a week and a half, I'll be with you again."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither. I keep looking at the clock, willing time to go faster." He smiled softly. "When I'm _with_ you, I will time to go slower, stop entirely so it never has to end."

"Me too." Billy cradled the phone, aching to hold him. "Want you here. Want to hold you. Kiss you. Make love to you."

Dom let the air out. "Want to _be_ there. Want to touch you, Billy."

Billy nodded. "Can't stand not to touch you."

"I'll be there soon, Bill. We'll kiss, we'll touch, we'll break in the flat – hell, maybe the car, won't be able to keep my hands off you – and we'll find a house." He paused. "No, wait. I don't want to find a house."

Billy's heart pounded. "You – don't?"

"No, Billy. I want to find our _home_. _Our_ home. You and me." He grinned. "And the dog."

"Our home," Billy beamed. "_Yes_."

~*~

_Billy,_

_Funny how every hour I don't hear your voice seems … incomplete somehow. Okay, not funny. But true._

_I love you. I miss you more than I thought anyone could miss another person. And I **talk** to you, every day. Wish I was there. Wish you were here. Just want to be with you._

_I can't wait to settle down with you, Bill. For years, I loved you and thought it hopeless. Then I loved you and accepted what I received, glad and grateful you at least **wanted** me._

_You had to protect your heart. I had to protect mine. I nearly never had you. Just sex was never enough for me. The night we slept in each other's arms was the best night of my life._

_I never want to let you go, Billy. I never will. When we're old and grey I'll still be just as in love with you. I know it scares you. Scares me, too, frightens the life out of me sometimes. I'm **diminished** without you. Can't wait to hold you again, have the world be right and in full colour. Seems dull now, you on the other side of it._

_Yours. Always._

_Dom._

~*~

"Oh, Dom." Billy's voice was soft, and Dom knew that he'd been crying a little.

"Bill? You okay?"

"I -- I got your letter, today."

"Oh."

"Love you so much," Billy whispered. "That was … so beautiful, what you said." He wiped his eyes again.

"I didn't – I wanted –" Dom sighed. "I just love you so much."

Billy sniffed. "I've – I've never loved someone like this, Dom. I - I sent you something, the other day."

"Really?" Dom's smile curved. "Was it a letter?"

"Yes." Billy couldn't help it. He gave the mouthpiece a soft kiss.

Dom glowed, a little. "Did you just…?"

"Yeah. Want so much to kiss you, Dom."

"Want to kiss you back. Want to have my hands in your hair. Feels nice, that."

"Mmmm. It does. Want to run my hands over your skin. Do you still feel the same?"

"Think so. Pretty sure I do. Ooh, I got this new mango shampoo stuff, so I smell a little different."

Billy sighed. "Can't wait to smell you again." He stopped. "Okay, that sounds weird. You know what I mean, though."

Dom laughed. "Yeah, I know. Can't wait to smell you, too."

Billy settled into the cushions, content.

~*~

_Thunk._ The post landed in the hallway, and Dom launched himself off the sofa to get it, pausing the game.

Bill, bill, notice, junk – _jackpot_.

Billy's handwriting. Dom dropped the other post on the table, turning the envalope over in his hands. He ripped it open, carefully, reached in and pulled out three sheets of folded paper and a CD.

There was no track listing. Dom started his player.

_Hi, Dom_, Billy's voice came out of the speakers. _I love you. Me and my guitar here_ – there was a sound of hand patting wood – _are going to sing you a little song._

The notes began, and Dom fell back onto the sofa, holding the letter close to his chest. A hush fell on him as the song Billy had sung to him on the night of The Kiss filled the room, guitar and sweet, beautiful voice.

For an hour and a quarter, Billy sang to Dom – songs they both knew, songs they loved, new ones – and then. The last one.

It was a song Dom didn't recognise. It was beautiful. When it ended, Billy spoke again.

_I wrote that one for you, Dom_, he said. _I love you. So much._

~*~

Billy picked up the phone. "Dom?"

For a moment, he couldn't speak. He just breathed.

"You got it, then?" Billy grinned, blushing a little. "Did you like it?"

"I…" Dom cleared his throat. "Billy, you're _incredible_. No one's ever written me a song before. Or – well, okay, no one's ever written me a _good_ song before. There was this one girl, at school, she wrote this song about me – God, it was awful. I think she compared me to soup."

"Soup?" Billy burst out laughing. "How's that work?"

"I have no idea," Dom admitted, grinning. "But this, Billy, you? Oh, Bill." They both stopped laughing at the hush in his voice, although the smiles stayed bright. "I love you so much. I love this CD, so _so_ much."

"Good. Because I love you, and – and I wanted to sing to you. Thought you might like it, for – for whenever we're apart. Filming, and things."

"I should make you one," Dom mused. "Maybe not singing, but – er –" He stopped.

"What? What is it?" Billy asked, gently.

"Well, I kind of – wanttoreadtoyou. Just, uh, things."

Billy smiled, soft and glowing. "I would love that, Dom."

"I will then." Dom hugged himself.

~*~

Dom often wished it was easier to move. Or, at least, that he could just take his life, his work, his stuff, and transplant the lot to New Zealand. To where Billy was.

Currently, he knew, Billy was sleeping. Therefore, he wasn't available, for … things. Moving and packing woes. Helping Dom sort out all the things into boxes and the boxes into rooms and his hard-on to orgasm.

Ah, yes. There was that. He considered ringing, waking Billy so he could talk him back to sleep and just … listen to his breathing. Instead, he put the box in his hands down and went to the CD player.

Billy's CD hadn't left it. He took it out, carefully, and replaced it in his portable, plugging in the headphones, settling on the bed. The boxes could wait.

Billy's voice lapped over him as his hand slid down, past the material of his trousers. The full-body-sense memory of The Kiss hit him. That night came back, the ice cream, the dancing, the outline of their bodies together…

Dom yelped _**Billy**_ loudly as he came, shaking, whimpering, stroking, squeezing, panting.

When Billy phoned later, Dom made him blush telling him about it.

~*~

_Dom –_

_Pictures from the house I saw today. It's okay, a little small, two bedrooms. How many did we say we want? Enough for the 'family' to stay, yeah?_

_Love you. Four days until you're here and I can hold you again._

_Your,_

_Billy._

~

_Bills –_

_That looks good. Didn't we say four bedrooms would be ideal? Sean and Christine'd appreciate a room when they stay, I think. And a huge lounge to pile in when everyone's there._

_I like the garden in this one. Shall we get a big dog or a terrier-type?_

_Love you. Three days._

_Your,_

_Dom._

~*~

"How was lunch?" Dom asked, chewing. The kettle began to boil.

"Good. It was great to see Phillipa. I gave her your love. She sent hers back."

Dom beamed, pouring hot water into his mug. "Aww."

"What're you having for breakfast?"

"Well, in the absence of _you_ to have for it, toast. And tea."

Billy chuckled. "Something you missed out this morning?"

"Damn. You know me so well," Dom said sheepishly.

"I know your morning routine." Billy began to tick off on his fingers. "Wake up. Stretch. Try to remember your dreams and write them down. Wank. Get up. Shower. Ring me. Make breakfast."

Dom laughed. "You've been peeking at my lists again, haven't you?"

"You wrote that _down_?" Billy snorted.

"Maybe. I like the startling level of detail you included."

"Have a lot of dreams last night?"

"Yeah. Half of them involved you. Naked. Very interesting."

"Very. How come you missed the wank out, love? If I'd been dreaming about _you_ naked all night, I wouldn't even write them down first."

Dom laughed. "Woke up late, didn't want to miss the hot water for the shower."

"Want me to help you catch up on your list?"

"Mmm. Yes, please."

~*~

"It's been delayed another four hours."

"Shit. Four hours?"

"We'll cope, Bill. We've waited nearly a month now, we can wait another four hours."

"You're just saying that so we'll feel better."

"Yes. Did it work?"

"A bit." Billy smiled. "Just as long as you stay until you're forced to switch your phone off."

"Good thing I charged the battery up."

Billy hugged himself. "One more day, Dom. Then you'll be _here_."

"Mmmm. I know. One more day."

"I've got us appointments on Thursday, look at a couple of places. Fran's been helping a little bit, and Thomas has been keeping an eye out."

"We'll find it, Bill. Our home."

"Yes." Billy's hands shook, sonearsofar, one more day. "I love you, Dom."

"Love you too, Billy. Love you s'much." He smiled. "Got your CD to play on the plane."

"Good. I'll keep you company, then," Billy beamed.

"Yeah. Did you get my email? Sent you a little something."

"Really? I'll just get it."

Dom grinned, waiting, listening to the clicks. A few minutes passed, then he heard the sound, tinny out of the computer speakers. His own voice, telling Billy just how much he loved him.

"Oh, Dom," Billy breathed.

~*~

Dom slept on the plane. He woke fitfully, huddling under his blanket, counting down the time zones somewhere in his mind.

When he woke, the helpful cabin crew informed him it would be another hour before they saw New Zealand, longer before they landed.

Dom thanked them, every time he asked, and returned to his diary.

_We can almost see New Zealand. Got my Billy CD on, of course. The song he wrote for me. I play that most of all. Can't believe he wrote a song for me. Love him so much._

_Not long now, and I'll be home._

~~*~~

Dom gripped the strap of his bag in one hand, holding out his passport and customs form with the other. He was waved through, and as he walked the endless corridor at the airport, his heart pounded faster.

He craned his neck as he emerged into the arrivals area, nearly jumping up and down trying to spot Billy. Who saw him, eyes lighting up, and yelled "DOM!"

Dom dropped his bag, opening his arms as Billy fell into them. He breathed in, smiling as hard as his mouth would go. "Mmm, Billy," he sighed. Billy squeezed.

"You do smell a little different. Mango-y. I've missed you," Billy said as he let go, Dom stooping to pick up his bag. He slung one arm around Billy's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too," he smiled. "I've had a hell of a time trying to sleep. If it weren't for you talking to me…"

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He stretched his back, arching it a little, and Dom swallowed. "We're gonna get proper sleep tonight," Billy finished, smiling.

Dom traced circles on Billy's hip with his fingertips. "That so?" he murmured into his ear, planting a kiss just above it in his hair. Billy shivered, breathing in sharply.

"Dom…" he whispered "I have _missed you_." He exhaled, his whole body leaning, angling, towards Dom. "Been going nearly mad, not able to touch you."

"I know. Me too." Their sides touched, slow contact, and Dom blinked several times, fast. Swallowed, his throat tight. "Shit, Bill, can we find somewhere? Please?" he whispered, slipping his fingers surrupticiously inside the waistband of Billy's jeans. "Want you _now_, fucking waited long enough--"

Billy tried, very hard, not to groan out loud, the pad of Dom's thumb making slow circles on really quite sensitive skin. "Think we'd better get to the car, if we don't want to get arrested," he nodded. Thought quickly, mind racing but not settling on any one thought besides _Get Dom naked_. "It wouldn't exactly be the most romantic welcome home to my boyfriend if I dragged him to the loos…"

"Billy, since when have we not known the qualities of the good old fashioned bogs for convenience when we just have to shag?" Dom's mouth was just behind his ear now, and Billy was surprised they weren't surrounded by press and/or fans eager to capture this on camera and question them about it endlessly. He thanked his lucky publicist for the false information about the airport Dom had arrived at, and scanned the area for signs.

Billy blinked, suddenly and surreally aware of where they were. "Dom, we're nearly outside, I have … the car waiting …"

Dom nodded. "Right. Car. Flat, yeah?" His nose brushed the tip of Billy's ear and for one fleeting second Billy was ready to throw Dom to the floor right where they were, and screw him _hard_. Instead he nodded, dizzy, leading Dom outside into the sun.

"Been thinking about this all through the flight," Dom murmured as he backed Billy against the door of the flat, barely taking in the breeze drifting through the slightly open window, the scents of Wellington in summer. "Know it's not the most romantic thing," he smiled, "but, God, Bill, I just." His eyes zipped over Billy's body, and he licked his lips. Billy breathed hard. "Fuck," Dom whispered, pushing his whole body against Billy's, kissing him desperately. They whimpered at the same time, hands working in between them.

Dom brushed his fingers against Billy's erection through his jeans, and Billy jerked. Dom slid the button undone, his other hand slowly bringing the zip down, and slid both hands inside, in his underwear, and wrapped them around his cock.

Billy panted, crying out softly as Dom squeezed gently, kissing his neck. Dom somehow managed to walk them to the bed, one hand shoving Billy's trousers and underwear to the floor. "Kick your shoes off," he whispered in Billy's ear, and he blindly obeyed, pushing desperately into Dom's hand, reaching for the covers, Dom's shirt, anything, just … fuck, anything that involved Dom, being naked, still touching him, _don'tstoppleasedon'tstop_.

"Not gonna stop," Dom purred, and Billy hadn't realised he'd panted the words aloud. He whimpered, undoing Dom's clothes, pulling, pushing, arching up to kiss him hard, get him naked anywayhow, just --

"Fuck me," Billy moaned, Dom's hands leaving him so he could get his trousers off. "_Please_."

Dom slammed his whole body against Billy's, contact, skin, naked _ohfuckyesnowpleaseohpleaseyes_, and Billy arched into his curve, kissing him, winding around him, blindly and desperately reaching for the drawer behind him.

"BillyBillyBilly," Dom whispered, hoarse, "fuck, Billy, _Billy_," and ground into him, hard, gasps lost in frantic kisses, cold, gel, wet, Billy ready and Dom pushing inside him, "oohhhhh, fuck, Billy, _fuck_ I love you. Love this, love being in you."

"Love you in me," Billy groaned, arching, pawing at him. "Fuck, feels like nothing else, Dom. Love being in you, love _you_, love you so fucking muaahhhhhhhhh." He gasped, writhing as Dom's hand wrapped around his cock again, pulling. "_Fuck yeah_," he panted, "_oh, fuck yeah_."

"You like that, Billy?" Throaty, in his ear, fuck**fuck**. Dom pulled rougher, pushed inside him deeper. "You like it when I have you like this?" Low, growling. "I do." Lips, sucking, on his neck, hands on his cock, Dom inside him and feeling like fucking heaven, "I love it, Billy. I love you, so much I thought I'd explode with loving you, thought I'd go stark raving bonkers without you." Rumbling in his throat, on his neck, _holy **fuck** Dom is good at this_. "Very nearly did."

Billy whimpered, clutching at Dom's sides. "Your voice," he panted. "Sexiest fucking thing, oh God," pawing, needing, arching, pushing, against and into and onto and, "Love you."

"Love you s'much," Dom panted, pushing, pulling, tugging. His whole body curled, upwards, away from Billy, and he curled back, eyes heavy, panting hard, and purred, "I'm coming for you, Billy."

Billy watched as Dom curled back, rocking his entire body, orgasm building from the base of his spine, and exploded, pushing once more into Billy, yelling his name and collapsing on top of him.

Dom's hands faltered as he came, and Billy let out an involuntary whimper as Dom's fingers squeezed his cock. Dom smiled lazily, getting his breath back, and pulled harder again, sharper, twisting his wrist.

"Remember that thing I did when I squeezed you as you came?" Dom murmured into his ear. Kissed the skin underneath the lobe, mouth open. "Gonna do that again now." Billy panted, bucking, pawing, moaning.

"Fuck, Dom," he cried, as Dom squeezed and pulled and twisted. "Growl," he yelped. "Please, Dom, it's -- fuck, it's incredible when you do that - when you do anything, fuck-"

Dom smiled and put his mouth to Billy's neck. He opened his mouth, began kissing the skin below Billy's ear, and growled, low, in his throat.

"Ahhhhh," Billy yelled, shuddering, coming hard. Dom squeezed, as promised, and Billy nearly screamed.

"You okay?" Dom asked, alarmed, as Billy fell back, body going slack.

"Fuck," Billy panted. "Better than okay." He slowed his breathing, kissing Dom's shoulder. "Never come like that, wow." He smiled. "Dom, you're amazing. I've never known anyone can can _do_ that to me. I - fuck, I love you. So – so _very_ much worth the wait."

Dom grinned. "So you love me 'cos I'm good in bed?"

"No," Billy swatted him. "I loved you before I even considered what you'd be like in bed."

Dom hummed contentedly. "I've loved you forever, I'll love you for good," he sang.

"Oh, Dom," Billy sang. "Oh, Dom. You let me get lucky wi' ye. Oh, Dom, ah, Dom." He paused, and gazed into Dom's eyes again for a long, long moment. "You let me get lucky wi' ye," he whisper-sang. "I'm so lucky," he breathed, leaning in just that short way to let his lips meet Dom's.

"I'm luckier," was lost in the kiss.

~*~*~

Billy was asleep, maybe. His eyes were closed, his world was dark, but he was fuzzily aware of being asleep and vaguely starting to wake up. There was something warm against him, moving back and forth.

He rose up to consciousness and felt that warmth before he opened his eyes. Felt the shape of it, smoothed it a little with his hands.

Ah. Dom.

Oh. _Dom._

Billy's eyes snapped open, and he looked. Shook his head to clear it. Bit his lip hard, just to check. Nope, not one of his full-colour surround-sound senses-alert dreams. He struggled, for a moment, to remember, then it came back. The day before. Meeting Dom off the plane – _Dom, come to live with me. Be with me._

Billy wrapped his arms tighter around Dom and gently squeezed. He was still asleep, and only shifted closer, lips curling a little in a smile. Billy watched him for a minute, the rise and fall of his breathing, felt his breath stirring the hairs on his arm.

He ran a song through his mind like tongue over his teeth. "_'m thinking maybe that I met you in a dream_," he sang, whispersoft. "_When I'm with you life is too good to be true._" He reached out, one fingertip, and traced the curve of Dom's cheek, softly, ending at his mouth. "_I think I found the answer in your smile._" His heart beat faster, his other hand tracing circles on Dom's back, eyes glowing, watching as Dom smiled again, in his sleep. "_Don't go. Please stay with me a while._"

"Not going anywhere," Dom mumbled against his shoulder, kissing the skin sleepily.

"Didn't know you were awake." Billy smiled, pressing his lips to Dom's temple.

"'m not," Dom replied. "'S a nice song."

"Yeah."

"Think I might wake up a bit now," Dom murmured, moving his hand down, gently rolling them so that Billy ended up rolling on top of him. Their hips fit snugly.

"Hi," Billy smiled down at him. Dom cracked one eye open and kissed his nose.

"G'morning." He undulated very slightly.

"Mmmm." Billy lowered his head to place his open mouth on Dom's neck, and began rocking his hips.

~

_"Oh my God, you guys have a pool table?" Elijah bounded over to it, patting a corner of the wood._

_"You do not want to know what they do on it," Viggo murmured into his ear. Elijah retracted his hand very very quickly. Dom laughed._

_"You know the pool hall closed down? We bought this from them. For old times' sake," Billy said, slipping one arm around Dom's waist and handing Viggo a drink with the other._

_"Hey Billy, Christine wants to know where you keep the paper towels? Isobel's spilled her juice all over the kitchen floor."_

_"I'll go," Dom said, giving the small of Billy's back an unconscious pat. "They're to the left of the sink, Sean," he called, moving off to save the tiles._

_"Gorgeous place you've got here," Elijah said to Billy._

_"Thanks. You know you can stay here any time you want, right?"_

_"Yeah, Dom said. Thank you."_

_"'S what friends are for." Billy nodded at the pool table. "Fancy a game?"_

_"Are you kidding? After you've …no thanks."_

_"Wuss. We cleaned it, you know."_

_"Alright, stop!" Elijah put his hands over his ears. Viggo chuckled._

_They stayed over, of course, all of the ones who didn't live nearby comandeering spare beds and sofas and futons. "Here's to many prosperous years here," Viggo said by way of goodnight. Dom on one side of him, Billy on the other, they hugged him._

_Dom smiled at Billy as they got into bed. "Good housewarming."_

_"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Billy snuggled closer. "What say we have a go at keeping silent?"_

_"Mmm, I like a challenge," Dom grinned, and kissed him._

~

"I liked that one," Dom said as they emerged, the estate agent's smug grin driving away.

"Me too," Billy nodded, looking at the drive, grey-silver gravel in a curve.

"But?" Dom tilted his chin, and Billy sighed a little.

"It was nice, I just … there was no _spark_, y'know?"

Dom laughed. "Billy, it's a house, not a lighter."

"Arse. Dom, this is going to be our _home_, you and me. I want it to be … right."

Dom slipped his arms around Billy and kissed his nose. "Me too. But, Billy, you _are_ my home," he whispered, and Billy hugged him.

"And you're mine." _Never get used to this… telling him how much I love him, **showing** him … luckiest man alive, me._

"We have three more to see today," Dom said, leaning in, tilting his head slightly. "Maybe one of them'll have that spark, Bill." Billy smiled, and Dom kissed him, slowly. Billy's hand reached, resting flat-palmed on Dom's chest, feeling his heart beat. He loved to listen to that sound, loved the way it sped up when they kissed … or slowed, sometimes, like now, and Billy wondered if Dom felt the same peace he did.

"Come on," he said at last, reluctant. "We're late for the next one."

"Right." Dom blinked, coming back to the world, and opened the car door for him. "After you."

"Why thank you," Billy grinned, stepping in. Dom shut the door behind him and got in the passenger side.

"When do we get our own car?" Dom asked, Billy starting the engine up. "When we do, I want something a bit sportier than this. Not that it's a bad car, I like it," he added, patting his seat. "But it's not exactly … us."

Billy chuckled. "We'll get a car when we find our home, how about that?"

"And the dog?" Dom grinned.

"The dog comes after the car," Billy laughed, following a sign to the next appointment. Dom gazed out of the window.

"It's nice around here, isn't it?" he said, smiling out of the corner of his eye. "Pretty. Would be good to find somewhere green, yeah?"

Billy nodded. "Somewhere with trees."

"Yes." If Billy hadn't been driving, Dom would have nuzzled him at that point. He saved it for later.

Billy stopped at a traffic light, tapping his hands on the steering wheel for a few seconds. Dom became aware that Billy was thinking, mind racing, brows slightly furrowed together. He waited, knowing not to break this, glancing at him once or twice.

Billy made a decision and turned the wheel, going right instead of left to the next house. "Bill?"

"Something I want to show you. Saw it the day before you got here." Billy didn't say anything else, and Dom thought, quietly, about a few moments, since he'd arrived, when Billy had seemed like he had a secret, something he was pondering.

"Okay." He waited, hands folded in his lap, looking out at the houses speeding past, thinning, the smooth shallow incline of the hill they were moving up. They rounded a little corner and could see the sea. Dom smiled.

Billy glanced at him, and nodded quietly to himself. He drove a little further, and pulled up outside a house. Dom's eyes skipped over the porch, the sprawl of the building, all on one level and reaching out ahead of them, over the glimpse of back garden and trees towering over the roof, and out to the view of the bay; back to the house, and rested on the For Sale sign. He turned to Billy, who looked like his face might just split with the grin. "I've talked to the estate agent about it. The price is good, and they had someone all set to buy it but the sale went through. The owners want a quick sale. I said we'd be interested but I'd have to ask you first. She said she'd phone me if anyone put an offer in for it, and she hasn't. So basically, if we like it we can put an offer in and if it gets accepted, it's ours."

Dom slowly undid his seatbelt, and Billy followed his lead. Dom blinked at him for a few seconds, then barrelled into him, knocking him against the driver's door, arms flinging around his middle.

Billy giggled. "You like it, then? Wanted to surprise you, wasn't sure…"

"Billy, it's. Oh, _Bill_." Dom crushed his mouth to Billy's, who emitted a startled quiet mewl and reached for him, kissing him hungrily.

"Come on." Billy reluctantly exhaled, nuzzling Dom's cheek with his. "Let's go inside."


End file.
